


Around The Bases

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey travels to Kanto to battle the gym leaders and face her demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I now present my next story. I will continue to do "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver" while also doing this on the side. This takes place in the "Ash and Misty's House Party" universe before the events of that story and before the events of "Broken Bat" too. This in the anime canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The stadium was packed on a summer day as fans filled the stands. Team Electabuzz was hosting their rivals Team Starmie. Team Electabuzz managed to keep the game close trailing 3 - 2 in the bottom of the ninth. In the stand three rows from the first base line, Team Electabuzz's biggest fan Casey as cheering her team on. The four, five and six batters in the lineup were scheduled to bat.

"Come on guys!" called Casey.

The Center Fielder came out first. He swung on his first two pitches and missed both time.

"This isn't good." noted Casey.

Casey thought for a moment before coming up with and idea. She cupped her hands over her mouth and sang as loudly as she could:

Let's all cheer Electabuzz

Greatest team of all

The players charge the field

And double team them all

They're the crew with mega punch

When they are in a crunch

Metronome, safe at home

Hyper Beam too

By the time she finished, a number of other fans had joined in. Sure enough, the Center Fielder hit double in the gap

"All right!" cried Casey.

The Shortstop was next. After a ball, he hit a sacrifice fly to right field advancing the runner to third.

"Way!" called Casey.

The Second Baseman was next. After a lengthy at bat, he managed to walk.

"Two on and one out, we can do this." said Casey.

The third baseman came up next.

"You can do it!" called Casey.

The first pitch was a Fastball. The third baseman sliced it foul.

"Shake it off! Don't let it mess with you!" called Casey.

Casey stopped and winced slightly.

"I'm a hypocrite for saying that." thought Casey.

The next pitch as another Fastball. This time it went down and hit the dirt for a Ball. Casey shook her head and got back into the match.

"Good eye!" called Casey.

The next pitch was Changeup. It went for a called strike two.

"Oh come on!" cried Casey.

The next pitch was a Slider. The third baseman fouled it off.

"Shake it off!" called Casey.

The next pitch was another Slider. It went right for ball two.

"Full count." said Casey nervously.

The fans got to there feet

"You can do it!" called Casey.

The batter swung at the Curve Ball and connected. However, he hit into a 6-4-3 Double Play ending the game.

"That's it folks. Team Electabuzz falls short in its comeback and loses 3-2." said the announcer.

"Oh man." sighed Casey.

 

Casey got up and left. The Team Electabuzz fans including Casey were disappointed, but still knew there was always tomorrow. On the way out, a few Team Starmie fans jeered and taunted them. A young brunette was mocking their loss.

"And a double play! Team Electabuzz loses again!" called the boy.

"Why don't you shut it!" snapped Casey.

"Awe. Just another Team Electabuzz crybabies." replied the boy.

"It's easy to build a good team when your team has a ton of money." said Casey.

"If we happen to attract top players with our money, no skin off my nose." said the boy.

"Hard training is the only way to win." said Casey.

"Once a loser, always a loser." scoffed the boy.

"Don't talk bad about Team Electabuzz!" snapped Casey.

"Team Electabuzz never finishes their seasons with a winning record. They should just give up." scoffed the boy.

Casey grabbed the boy by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't ever say that again!"screamed Casey.

 

Casey let the boy go and he ran off. Casey let out a sigh looking at the crowd that had gathered. Embarrassed, she ran off and didn't stop until she was more than half way home. Casey finally stopped when her legs were too weak to carry her. She sat down and rested until she was able to return home. She greeted her father and grandfather before heading upstairs when her Pokemon were waiting. Meganium, Electabuzz, Pidgey and Beedrill were around the bed. Rattata sat on the bed.

"Hello Casey." said her Pokemon in union.

Casey let out a slight grin and sat on her bed.

"Did you see the game?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. It's unfortunate we lost." answered Meganium.

"But, we always have next time." added Electabuzz.

"I guess so." sighed Casey.

The Pokemon looked around at each other.

"Is something wrong?" asked Pidgey.

"I had a bit of an outburst after the game." answered Casey.

"Please tell us what happened." requested Beedrill.

Casey threw herself on her bed.

"Some Team Starmie fan was being a jerk and bad mouthing Team Electabuzz." answered Casey.

"That's is all that happened. Please tell us what's really bugging you." said Rattata.

"He accused Team Electabuzz of being quitters and well..." began Casey, trailing off.

The Pokemon shared a glance.

"Actually, I called out the team should quit during the game." noted Casey.

"So that's what began it all." sighed Pidgey.

"Yeah." admitted Casey.

"Casey, it's not your fault." said Meganium.

"I guess." sighed Casey.

Casey stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"I'm going to head downstairs and she how dinner is coming." said Casey.

"Okay." said Meganium.

Casey got up and left. Meganum slipped up to the door and listened. Meganium waited until Casey was out of earshot. The Pokemon then gathered around the bed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rattata.

"I'm not sure. This is still bugging her after all this time." answered Beedrill.

"Casey needs to face her fear." stated Electabuzz.

"What do you propose?" asked Meganium.

"She must travel through Kanto and battle the gym leaders." answered Electabuzz.

"She won't want to." said Pidgey.

"We need to convince her to." said Electabuzz.

"That won't be easy." sighed Rattata.

"We need to find a way." said Beedrill.

"We need to be frank." said Electabuzz.

"I think that will work." said Pidgey.

"What if she has a...bad reaction?" asked Rattata.

The five Pokemon stared at each other.

"Then we will handle that." answered Electabuzz.

"We need to be more specific." said Meganium.

The Pokemon stopped and thought for a moment.

"We need to be rational." said Beedrill.

"I agree." said Pidgey.

"I just hope it works." sighed Rattata.

"Don't worry, it will work." said Beedrill reassuringly.

Rattata rested its head.

"I hope so." said Rattata.

"I'm sure-" began Meganium.

Meganium stopped and raised its head.

"She's coming back." said Meganium.

 

The Pokemon stopped speaking and waited in silence as the footsteps got louder and louder. Finally, the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. Casey came in and made sure she shut the door behind her.

"How long until dinner?" asked Rattata.

"A few more minutes." answered Casey.

The Pokemon glanced among each other waiting for the first to speak.

"What's going on?" asked Casey.

Electabuzz finally stepped up.

"Casey, we think you need to face your fear." answered Electabuzz.

"I'm fine." replied Casey.

"You clearly aren't. You'll never get over this until you face it." answered Beedrill.

"I'm fine." said Casey dejected.

Meganium came over and rubbed its head against Casey.

"You're not fine. We're worried about you." said the Herb Pokemon.

Casey nuzzled her starter Pokemon for a moment.

"I appreciate that, but..." began Casey.

"No buts about!" snapped Electauzz.

Casey threw herself onto her bed.

"I can't." said Casey.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Pidgey.

"It'll just be a repeat of last time." answered Casey.

"You can't keep running away from this." said Meganium.

Beedrill though then went over to the poster of Corey Demario above Casey's bed.

"What would Corey think of this?" asked Beedrill.

Casey clench her fists.

"You're right." said Casey.

Casey jumped up to her feet.

"I'm a fan of Team Electabuzz! They don't quit and neither will I!" declared Casey.

 

The five Pokemon cheered at then packed and got ready to go. Casey's mother called up informing her that dinner was finished. Casey headed to the dinning room where her grandfather was already seated. Her parents came out with plates of pasta which were placed on the table. The family then began to eat.

"How was the game?" asked Casey's mother.

"Fine. We lost by one after a failed rally in the ninth." answered Casey.

"We'll get them net time!" declared her grandfather.

"Exactly. Team Electabuzz never quits." agreed Casey's father.

Casey winces slightly at this.

"I have an announcement to make." began Casey.

"What is it dear?" asked Casey's mother.

"I'm going to Kanto to challenge the Kanto gyms." answered Casey.

"Great dear. We'll support you no matter what." said Casey's father.

"I know." said Casey.

"Maybe I'm getting senile...but I swear you went to Kanto a while back." mused Casey's grandfather.

"I did but, I wasn't able to cut it." said Casey.

"It's not your fault dear." said Casey's mother.

"I know." said Casey, unconvinced.

"You've gotten stronger since then. You'll do great." said Casey's father.

"There's no doubt! She's got the family fire in her!" laughed Casey's grandfather.

"Thanks grandpa." said Casey.

Casey leaned back in her chair.

"We support you Casey. We'll always support you." said Casey's mother.

"I'll do my best." said Casey.

"That's all we ask." said Casey's mother.

"You've got the Team Electabuzz spirit! She'll do great!" declared her grandfather.

"You're right. Our girl never quits...just like Team Electabuzz.

Casey winced at this.

"I won't let the family down." said Casey.

"You could never let us down." replied Casey's mother.

Casey let out a sigh.

"Thanks mom." said Casey.

 

Casey finished dinner and headed back upstairs. She made sure everything was ready and by bedtime she was all set. Casey changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth recalled her Pokemon into their Poke Balls. Casey shut her light off and laid under the covers, but she couldn't sleep.

"Tomorrow is the day I begin over." said Casey.

Casey tapped her finger on her bed.

"What if I'm not ready? What if it happens again?" asked Casey.

Casey turned over on her side.

"I can't let everyone down." continued Casey

Casey rolled over onto her other side.

"My Pokemon believe I can do it. My family believe in me. I have t do this." said Casey.

Casey sat up in her bed.

"I can't do it. I'll just suffer the same fate." said Casey.

Casey threw herself onto her bed. She looked up and saw the poster of Corey.

"I can't runaway. I will try again. I will succeed." declared Casey.

Casey closed her eyes and began slipping off to sleep.

"I hope I can." said Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey begins her journey and battles for her first gym badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey woke with a yawn as the morning sun peered through he window. Casey rubbed her eyes and released her Pokemon out of the Poke Balls. Casey greeted them all on this big day. Casey gathered her clothes to shower leaving her Pokemon alone in her room.

"So, when do we set out?" asked Beedrill.

"I assume after breakfast." answered Meganium.

"Can't miss that." laughed Electabuzz.

"Oh brother." sighed Pidgey, rolling its eyes.

"I hope Casey is feeling well." said Rattata.

That statement quickly killed the mood.

"She seemed fine yesterday." shrugged Electabuzz.

"There is a possibility she is hiding her feelings." noted Beedrill.

"I don't think so. She's always been open with us." stated Pidgey.

"She might be trying to "protect us" by not letting us know how she feels." said Meganium.

"You think so?" asked Rattata.

"It does make sense." answered Pidgey.

The Pokemon waited as Casey entered the room after a quick shower.

"What's up?" asked Casey.

"How do you feel?" asked Meganium.

"I'm fine." answered Casey.

"Be honest. We're worried your holding your feelings back." said Electabuzz.

Casey let out a sigh and scratched her head.

"I am a bit worried." admitted Casey.

"We're hell for you." said Beedrill.

The Pokemon all embraced their trainer.

"Thanks." said Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and gathered her things. She then headed downstairs and got ready to leave. As she did so, she found her parents and grandfather waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" asked Casey's father.

"Yes dad. I'm all set." answered Casey.

Casey's mother came over and hugged her.

"Just be safe dear." said Casey's mother.

"I'll be fine mom. I've done this before." said Casey.

Casey's mother let go and walked back.

"I know dear. I'm just concerned." said Casey's mother.

"You're my mom after all." said Casey.

Casey's grandfather laughed.

"You picked a good one son." laughed the elderly man.

"Thanks dad." said Casey's father awkwardly.

Casey's father turned and faced his daughter.

"I know you'll do great. We all do." said Casey's father.

"I won't let the family down. I'll make you proud." said Casey.

"Just do your best. That's all we ask." replied Casey's father.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Casey's father.

Casey's father answered the door to find Corey DeMario standing there.

"Hi. Casey's grandfather called me last night and told me she was leaving so I wanted to say goodbye." explained Corey.

"I figured she would like to see him." said Casey's grandfather.

"Hello Corey." said Casey, her heart beating a bit faster.

"Hey. I just wanted to say goodbye and you'll do great." said Corey.

Casey clenched her fists.

"Thank you! I won't you down! I won't let my family down! I won't Team Electabuzz down!" declared Casey.

"I know you will." said Corey.

 

Casey left and began her journey. He headed to Olivine City and after arriving she bought a ticket for the S.S. Aqua. Casey gt onto the ship and sailed from Olivine City in Johto to Vermilion City in Kanto. Casey tourned around Vermilion City for a bit seeing the sites. She then headed to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello there." said Nurse Joy.

"Hi. I'm Casey and I was wondering where the gym is." said Casey.

Nurse Joy winces at this seeing Casey had no gym badges.

"Have you considered challenging another gym?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I want to battle the gym here." answered Casey.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a boy came in.

"Nurse Joy! Help! My Rattata is hurt!" cried the boy.

The boy reached the desk and Casey could see his badly beaten Rattata in his arms. Casey winced thinking about her Rattata.

"Oh my. We'll heal your Pokemon." said Nurse Joy.

Chansey walked over to the boy.

"Chansey will take your Rattata." said Nurse Joy.

The boy handed his Rattata to Chansey and followed her away.

"Not another one." sighed Nurse Joy.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"His Raichu is notorious for badly beating his opponents." answered Nurse Joy.

"Ash mentioned that." noted Casey, "I guess that explains earlier."

"I was just wanted to be careful. Lt. Surge might not be the best first gym leader to take on." explained Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy blinked for a moment.

"Did you say Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine." answered Casey.

"I was here for a year when he arrived. His Pikachu was badly beaten and I gave Ash a Thunder Stone, but they refused to evolve into a Raichu and he won a rematch." replied Nurse Joy.

"He mentioned that." said Casey.

"I cannot stop you, but be careful." said Nurse Joy.

 

Casey waited and soon her Pokemon were healed. Casey got her Pokemo back and left, but didn't go directly to the gym. Instead, Casey made her way to the nearby park. She sat on a bench and released her Pokemon. Casey sat down as her Pokemon gathered around here.

"So, are you ready?" asked Beedrill.

"I need to plan first." answered Casey.

"That is definitely a good thing." agreed Electabuzz.

Meganium stomped on Electabuzz's foot.

"Oh!" cried Electabuzz.

"As was right...Lt. Surge and his Raichu are tough. A boy came in with a badly hurt Rattata while you were healing." explained Casey.

Her own Rattata gulped at this.

"I'm not feeling to goo. I think I need to lay down." said Rattata.

"Coward." said Electabuzz.

Meganium once again stomped on Electabuzz's foot.

"You don't learn." sighed Meganium.

"I don't know. I might need to call on you if I need to." said Casey.

"Now I really feel ill." said Rattata.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be helpful." said Pidgey.

Casey shook her head back and forth.

"No. You're super weak to Electric type." noted Casey.

"I resist Electric type." said Meganium.

"I can handle myself too." added Elecatbuzz.

"But, you're not too effective either." noted Casey.

"Oh yeah." sighed Electabuzz.

"I'll step up." said Beedrill.

Casey put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I'm going to start with Meganium and I'll send in Beedrill if I need to. Electabuzz and Rattata might need to come in if I need to. Pidgey, you probably won't see any action." decided Casey.

"Yeah!" cried the Pokemon.

 

Casey hoped up and recalled her Pokemon. She let out a sigh and left. Casey walked trough Vermilion City and soon reached the gym. Casey took a deep sigh and slowly opened the door. A few people looked over and shot Casey menacing glares. She knew they were trying to intimidate her so she didn't want to give the the satisfaction.

"I am here to challenge Lt. Surge." said Casey.

A few laughs followed. A large man walked out of the shadows and e over Casey.

"Ash said he was tall." thought Casey.

"Well, the little baby wants to battle." scoffed Lt. Surge.

"Yes." said Casey, trying to remain calm.

"Tell me your name baby." said Lt. Surge.

"Casey from New Bark Town." said Casey.

"Have you challenged any other gym leaders yet?" asked Lt. Surge.

"No." answered Casey.

"Then I'll send you back to Johto crying!" declared Lt. Surge.

The two trainers stood across each other at the battle field. One of the other gym members took the referee position.

"This an official gym battle for a Thunder Badge! Only the challenger can make substitutes!" declared the man.

"I'll let you go first baby." offered Lt. Surge.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Raichu!" cried Lt. Surge, releasing his Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Megan Punch!" ordered Lt. Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam and hit while Raichu hit with Mega Punch.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mega Kick!" ordered Lt. Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent successfully while Raichu hit with Mega Kick.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Lt. Surge.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu hit with Take Down and took recoil damage. Meganium hit with Body Slam which hit Raichu and caused it to be paralyzed.

"Ahh!" cried Lt. Surge.

"Boss is really struggling not to swear." whispered one of the gym members.

"Well the Pokemon Inspection Agency did warn him." shrugged another gym member.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Lt. Surge.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu used Body Slam and hit. Meganium was paralyzed and unable to use Razor Leaf.

Casey grabbed her Poke Ball and recalled Meganium.

"Awe, is the baby calling it quits?" asked Lt. Surge.

"No." answered Casey.

Casey grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Now I can used Electric type attacks." laughed Lt. Surge.

"I won't quit." stated Casey.

"Continue!" declared the referee.

"Give it a Thunderbolt!" ordered Lt. Surge.

"Use Twineedle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu used Thunderbolt and hit. Beedrill hit with Twineedle, but couldn't poison as Raichu was paralyzed.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Lt. Surge.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu went to use Thunder Shock, but was fully paralyzed. Beedrill hit four times with Fury Attack.

"Finish it with Pin Missile!" ordered Casey.

Beedrill obeyed and hit three times. It caused Raichu to faint.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The victory goes to challenger!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Casey.

Lt. Surge scoffed and recalled Raichu.

"We'll I've got to give it to ya. You sure ain't a baby." said Lt. Surge.

Casey chuckled at this.

"What so funny?" asked Lt. Surge.

"Ash thought you'd say something like that." answered Casey.

"Do you means Ash Ketchum?" asked Lt. Surge.

"Yeah. He's a friend of my." answered Casey.

Lt. Surge threw his head back and bellowed.

"That explains it!" laughed Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge stopped and pulled out his badge.

"Here is the the Thunder Badge. It's proof you beat me." said Lt. Surge.

"Thanks." replied Casey, accepting the badge.

"A home for as Casey gets her first badge!" declared the Team Electabuzz fanatic.

"Go out there and kick butt." said Lt. Surge.

"I will." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter two finished. Net time, Casey continues toward Cerulean City. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey makes he trek to Cerulean City to battle Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the third installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey reached Cerulean City and healed at the Pokemon Center. It was nearly dusk, so she and her Pokemon decided to tour Cerulean City with Casey stopping and performed an akanbe gesture toward the stadium of Team Starmie. They returned to the Pokemon Center after sunset and had dinner then went to sleep. They awoke in the morning and had breakfast after which they began to plan.

"So Casey, are you ready?" asked Meganum.

"I've battled Misty before." answered Casey.

"I was afraid you would be afraid...her being your friend and all." replied Casey.

"Well it's a Water type gym so I guess I'm out." said Phanpy.

"Looks like I'll be taking the charge here." said Electabuzz.

"What about her Corsola?" asked Meganium.

"I can take it." answered Electabuzz.

"It's got a quad weakness to Grass." noted Meganium.

"If I need to I'll use Meganium for Corsola." stated Casey.

Electabuzz crossed its arms and huffed.

"I'll use you if for most of her Pokemon." stated Casey.

Electabuzz let out a proud laugh.

"What about us?" asked Pidgey.

"You and Rattata will see action if need be." answered Casey.

"Got it." said Rattata.

"It seems things are all set." said Meganium.

"Yeah." agreed Casey, unsure.

"You are worried, aren't you?" asked Meganium.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

"You'll be fine. You've fought Misty before." noted Meganium.

"True. I have gotten even better over time." said Casey.

"Is it because of what happened last time?" asked Electabuzz.

Casey visibly winced at this question.

"It'll be fine. I promise." said Electabuzz.

"You're right! Let's go!" declared Casey.

 

With that, Casey recalled her Pokemon and departed from the Pokemon Center. Casey made her way to the Cerulean Gym which couldn't be missed thanks to the large Dewgong which sat above it. Casey went inside where she found a crowd departing after another water ballet by The Sensation Sisters. Lily, Violet and Daisy bumped into Casey and they talked for a bit. They told her Misty was at the pool which is exactly where Casey found her - cleaning the pool with a pool skimmer.

"One of these days I'm going shove those three into this pool." mumbled Misty.

"Though day?" asked Casey.

Misty quickly turned around hearing the familiar voice.

"Casey!" cried Misty.

Misty dropped the skimmer and the two girls embraced.

"It's so great to see you." said Misty.

"Yeah. It's been too long." agreed Casey.

Casey looked over and saw plastic vegetation in the pool.

"My sisters ballet shows. I'm always the one stuck cleaning up." sighed Misty.

Misty picked the skimmer up and resumed her cleaning.

"Need help?" asked Casey.

"I'm fine." answered Misty.

"How are your Pokemon doing?" asked Casey.

"They're fine." answered Misty, "Psyduck is still the same derpy Pokemon it's always been."

Both of the girls laughed at this.

"I thought I heard your voice." said a familiar watcher.

"Tracey! Good to see you." said Casey.

"Likewise. It's been way too long." replied Tracey.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"I worked on the girl's show and I wanted to see how it came out." answered Tracey.

"He also wanted to see me sister." added Misty dryly.

"Hey!" cried Tracey blushing.

"Face it, you're dying to get back together with Daisy." said Misty.

"I...well...um..." stammered Tracey.

"I think you've got him." whispered Casey.

The two girls shared a giggle at Tracey's expense.

"So Casey, how have you been?" asked Tracey.

"I'm fine." answered Casey.

"Hey, I never figured out why you're here." realized Misty.

Casey's chipper disposition quickly vanished as she nervously gulped.

"I am competing in the Indigo League." said Casey.

"Oh cool." said Misty.

Casey pulled out her Thunder Badge and showed it to Misty and Casey.

"Wow, Lt. Surge is really though. Beating him is no easy feat." noted Misty.

"I did it in one go." said Casey.

"It took Ash two times. Looks like he's got competition." mused Misty in a cheeky manner.

The three all shared a laugh at this.

"Do you have any other badges?" asked Tracey.

"No." answered Casey.

"I guess you had an alternate reason for coming here then." said Misty.

"No. I did want to meet you again. I mean..." said Casey getting flustered.

"I know. As a Gym Leader.I officially accept your challenge!" declared Misty.

"I can referee." offered Tracey.

"Sounds perfect." replied Misty.

Misty then turned her attention back to Casey.

"Casey, I'm not going easy on you." noted Misty.

"I know and I don't want you to." said Casey.

Misty quickly wrapped up and was ready to fight. She and Casey walked over to take their positions for the battle. Misty laughed noting Casey was in the same place Ash stood when he battled her for the Cascade Badge and she was in the same place that she had stood that day. Tracey took his position as referee.

"This is an official battle for a Cascade Badge between Gym Leader Misty and challenger Casey!" declared Tracey.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Misty, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Politoed!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" cried Casey.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock, but Politoed dodged hit three times with Double Slap.

"Amazing!" cried Casey.

"I've put a lot of training into evasiveness." stated Misty.

"I would expect anything less from a gym leader." said Casey.

"Thanks." replied Misty.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mega Punch!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt but Politoed was again able to dodge it.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Politoed hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Electabuzz. Electabuzz was fully paralyzed.

"No!" cried Casey.

Casey though and threw her bag down then rifled through it.

"Um Casey...we have to continue the battle." noted Tracey.

"Found it!" called Casey.

Casey pulled out a Lum Berry and gave it to Electabuzz freeing it from paralysis.

"A smart move." said Misty.

A confident smile came across Misty's face.

"Use Swagger!" ordered Misty.

Politoed obeyed and used Swagger. Electabuzz became confused, but its Attack sharply raised.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Misty.

"Use Thunder Punch! ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Politoed hit with Double Slap twice. Electabuzz broke through its confusion and hit with Thunder Punch which caused Politoed to faint.

"Politoed is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared Tracey.

Misty recalled Politeod and sent out her next Pokemon.

"Go Corsola!" cried Misty, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Electabuzz." said Ethan.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mirror Coat!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and did damage. Corsola used Mirror Coat which returned the damage in double.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch, but Corsola barely hung on. Corsola then used Recover and regained full health.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mirror Coat!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock and hit. Corsola used Mirror Coat to return the damage.

"This isn't good." thought Casey.

Casey recalled Electabuzz and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Good idea." said Misty.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Corsola. Corsola hit three times with Spike Cannon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola was fully paralyzed and Meganium hit with Razor Leaf which caused Corsola to faint.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared Tracey.

Misty recalled Corsola and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Staryu!" cried Misty.

Misty began her throwing motion, but another Pokemon came out instead.

"Hi." said Psyduck.

"You dopey duck! I was calling Staryu!" cried Misty.

"Casey, are you still using Meganium?" asked Tracey.

"Begin!" declared Tracey.

"What!?" exclaimed Misty.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

Misty quickly composed herself used to dealing with Psyduck.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf and hit knocking Psyduck backwards.

"Ahh! My head! Ahh!" cried Psyduck.

Psyduck began running back and forth.

"Focus!" snapped Misty.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

Meganium obeyed and used Body Slam. It hit slamming Psyduck's head into the ground. Psyduck's eyes began to glow blue.

"Yes! Psyduck's Psychic power!" exclaimed Misty.

"Uh oh." said Casey.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Misty.

Psyduck obeyed and used Confusion sending Meganium flying backward.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Disable!" ordered Misty.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck used Disable and Meganium was unable to use Razor Leaf.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Misty.

Psyduck obeyed and used Psychic. It hit and Meganium fainted.

"Meganium is unable to battle! The victory goes to Psyduck!" declared Tracey.

Casey recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey.

Casey sent out her Electric type Pokemon once more.

"Begin!" declared Tracey.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Misty.

Psyduck stood confused and looked at Misty.

"Huh?" asked the Pokemon.

"Oh no! It's back to its dopey self!" cried Misty.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Shock hit Psyduck.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Psyduck.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed but, it missed as Psyduck run around frantically.

"Keep it up!" called Casey.

Eectabuzz obeyed and kept firing, but it still missed as Psyduck ran back and forth. Finally, it tripped and fell down.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and attacked.

"Enough! I forfeit!" cried Misty.

"Misty has forfeited the match! The winner is Electabuzz and match goes to Casey!" declared Misty.

Misty walked over and comforted Psyduck.

"It's okay. You're not going to be hurt any more." said Misty.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon. Misty then pulled out a Cascade Badge.

"As proof of your victory, I hear by award you with this Cascade Badge." said Misty.

"But, I didn't actually beat you." stated Casey.

"You defeated Politoed and Corsola. Even I sent our Staryu, you would likely have beaten it as well." said Misty.

Casey nodded and accepted the badge.

"You were really good Casey." said Tracey.

"Keep it up Casey. You'll be a great trainer." added Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter three done. Next time, Casey resumes her journey. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey heads to Pewter City and battles Forrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey left the gym and returned to the Pokemon Center where she healed her Pokemon. Casey returned to Cerulean Gym and spent the rest of the day talking with Misty and Tracey. The next day, she passed through Mt. Moon and arrived at Pewter City. She stopped to get some food then went to the Pokemon Center where she got a room and fed her Pokemon.

"So, Forrest is next." noted Meganium.

"The Pewter Gym used Rock and Ground type so I'll be using Meganium for most of it." said Casey.

"It looks like we'll be unused again." sighed Pidgey.

"Yeah." sighed Rattata.

"I know someone else who won't be used." snickered Beedrill.

"It's not like you'll be the most helpful." replied Electabuzz.

"But, I can be used." said Beedrill cocky.

"Unless you face Steelix." said Electabuzz smugly.

"Enough you two." said Casey.

"Okay." replied the Pokemon

"You don't have anything super effective against Steelix." noted Rattata with concern.

"I can come up with a plan." replied Casey.

"Good, you can't be too prepared." said Meganium.

Casey thought for a moment.

"Meganium is my best chance." noted Casey.

"But, what if Meganium goes down?" asked Pidgey.

Casey winced and thought for a moment.

"Steeix resists both Normal and Flying type so that rules out Pidgey and Rattata." began Casey.

"I told you we wouldn't see action again." sighed Rattata.

"Yup." agreed Pidgey.

"I promise I'll find somewhere you can fight." promised Casey.

"Erika's gym uses Grass type so you could find use there." noted Rattata.

"Awesome. I hope you find success at some point." replied Pidgey.

"Steelix also resists Bug type. It's immune to Poison type and Electirc type." continued Casey.

"Whatever." huffed Electabuzz.

"There's really nothing we can do." said Beedrill worried.

Casey winced at this as terror began to envelop her face.

"Way to go!" snapped Casey.

"I didn't mean to!" shot back Beedrill.

"Shut it." stated Meganium seriously.

Meganium wrapped its vines around Casey.

"It'll be okay." said Meganium.

"No it won't. It'll just be a repeat of last time." replied Casey.

Casey jumped off the bed.

"That's it, I'm going back home. I won't risk another repeat of last time." declared Casey.

"That's not the Team Electabuzz spirit." stated Meganium.

"I don't care." said Casey dejected.

"What would your father and grandfather say of you quitting?" asked Beedrill.

"What would Corey DeMario think of you quitting?" asked Electabuzz.

Casey winced at this, closed her eyes and averted her gaze.

"Please don't." said Casey weakly.

"We don't want to hurt you. But, we cannot let you quit." said Meganium.

"I know." replied Casey flatly.

"Casey, I know you're no quitter." said Meganium.

Casey stared at the ground, her eyes lifeless.

"Remember what happened when you met Ash?" asked Rattata.

"Yeah. He beat me and I ran off crying." answered Casey.

"The what?" asked Pidgey.

Casey's eyes shot wide as she recalled what happened.

"I remembered how my family how cheers for Team Electabuzz...if they're having a losing season." answered Casey.

Casey jumped off her bed.

"I can't quit! That's not the Team Electabuzz way!" exclaimed Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and left. Casey made a quick stop by the Pewter City of Science before her battle. She looked at the exhibits of fossil Pokemon including Omastar, Kabutops and Aerodactyl. Casey also visited an exhibit of the Space Shuttle Columbia taking off her hat and placing it over heart in a sign of respect. Casey then headed to the Pewter Gym and entered.

"Hello!" called Casey.

Casey walked in the empty gym until two young children came out and found her.

"Are you a trainer?" asked Billy.

"Are you here to challenge Forrest?" asked Tilly.

"Yes. I came from Johto and my name is-" began the Team Electabuzz fanatic.

"Casey." concluded a familiar voice.

"Brock! Nice to see you!" called Casey.

"Same to you." replied Brock, walking over.

"How is your training to become a Pokemon Doctor coming along?" asked Casey.

"Great. I've been working at the local Pokemon Center to learn the ropes." answered Brock.

The four went inside and Brock introduced Casey to the rest of his family.

"Wow, when you said you had a big family, you weren't kidding." laughed Casey.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Suzie.

"No. I'm an only child." answered Casey.

"That must be lonely." replied Timmy.

"It can be at times." replied Casey.

"I'd be happy as an only child too if it meant Salvador picked up his dirty clothes." giggled Yolanda.

"Hey! I pick up my clothes!" snapped Salvador.

The rest of Brock's siblings giggled.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Lola.

"I came to battle Forrest." answered Casey.

"He's a tough trainer. You won't have an easy time." replied Flint.

"Flint beat a PIA agent to keep the gym open!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Hey, his Rhyperior is really though." added Cindy.

"As a gym leader, I accept your challenge." said Forrest.

"I can referee the match." said Brock.

Everyone left to the gym so they could watch the battle. Flint, Lola and the rest of the Harrison children gathered on the rafters to watch the battle naturally cheering on Forrest. Forrest and Brock took their positions across from each other on the battlefield. Brock then took his position as the referee.

"The following is an official gym battle between Gym Leader Forrest and challenger Casey!" declared Brock.

"Go Geodude!" cried Forrest, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"I'll let you go first." said Forrest.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sandstorm!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent successful. Geodude then used Sandstorm. Meganium was buffeted by the sand.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but it wasn't very effective and it did not paralyze as Casey had hoped. Geodude then went underground. Meganium was buffeted by the Sandstorm.

"Just be patient." said Casey.

"Okay Geodude, hit it!" ordered Forrest.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. It hit Meganium who was sent crashing into the ground. Luckily, it didn't do too much damage.

"Use Mega Punch!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and Geodude fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared Brock.

Forrest recalled Geodude and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Rhyperior!" cried Forrest, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Casey.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Wrecker!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent successfully while Rhyperior hit with Rock Wrecker

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Dig!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Rhyperior. Rhyperior went underground.

"Be patient again." said Casey.

"Gotcha." replied Meganium.

Tense moments passed as nothing happened and soon everyone was getting confused.

"It sees like Rhyperior is fully paralyzed." mused Brock.

A quick check confirmed Brock's hypothesis. Rhyperior managed to get out on its own, but it spared Meganium.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Megahorn!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with the super effective Razor Leaf, but it hung on due to its defense. Forrest hit with the super effective Megahorn. Luckily, Meganium hung on.

"This is bad." thought Casey.

"Use Megahorn again!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium took in sunlight while Rhyperior was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Let's end this with Horn Drill!" ordered Forrest.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out speed and hit causing Rhyperior to faint.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared Brock.

Forrest recalled Rhyperior.

"All right, we're pitching a shutout!" declared Casey.

"Don't celebrate just yet. I have one more Pokemon." noted Forrest.

Forrest grabbed his Poke Ball and threw it.

"Go Steelix!" cried Forrest.

Forrest released Steelix who towered over all other. Casey gulped nervously at the site of Steelix.

"Casey, do you want to switch Pokemon?" asked Brock.

Casey stared at Steelix ignoring Brock.

"Casey..." said Brock.

Casey shook her head.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Casey.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bind!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf and hit. Steelix then used Bind on Meganium.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Steel Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Meganium once again hit with Razor Leaf. Steelix hit with Iron Tail and Meganiu fainted.

"Meganium is unable to battle! The victory goes to Steelix!" declared Brock.

Casey recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You do Pidgey has a serious type disadvantage, right?" asked Forrest.

"Just like Team Electabuzz, you can never underestimate my team." answered Casey.

"She hasn't changed." thought Brock.

"Fine." said Forrest.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bind!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack successfully while Steelix hit with Bind.

"Use Sand Attack again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack successfully once more. Steelix used Iron Tail, but it missed.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Gust, but it didn't do much damage. Steelix once again missed with Iron Tail.

"Oh my, it seems like Steelix has lost its accuracy." noted Lola.

"That was a good strategy from Casey." added Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack, but again it wasn't very effective. Forrest then hit with Rock Tomb and Pidgey fainted.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! The victory goes to Steelix!" declared Brock.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift, but it wasn't very effective. Steelix then hit with Rock Tomb, but Electabuzz hung. However, Electabuzz had its speed lowered.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix out sped, but it missed thanks to its lowered accuracy. Electabuzz hit with Swift.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix out sped again and hit with Iron tail causing Electauzz to faint.

"Electabuzz is unable to continue! The victory goes to Steelix!" declared Brock.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Tomb!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack and hit four times. Steelix hit with Rock Tomb and Beedrill fainted.

"Go Rattata!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Brock.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tail Whip successfully then got hit by Iron Tail.

"Please hang on." pleaded Casey, seeing her victory slipping away.

"I...can't...let...Casey...down." said Rattata.

Rattata began to glow and moments later evolved to Raticate.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Forrest.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang and scored a critical hit causing Steelix to faint.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The victory goes to Raticate and the battle goes to Casey!" declared Brock.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon and Forrest walked up to Casey.

"That was a great match. Here is your Boulder Badge." said Forrest.

"Thanks." replied Casey, accepting the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter four finished with another gym battle done. Next time, Casey visits another old friend. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey takes a detour and meets an old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Casey stayed at the Pewter Gym for a little while after her victory and had dinner with the Harrison family. Casey then returned to her room at the Pokemon Center where she spent the night. The next day, Case had breakfast and then departed. She entered the Viridian Forrest and began walking through it until a figure jumped out in front of her. Casey fell onto her rear in surprised.

"Outsider! What brings you to the Viridian Forrest!?" asked the boy.

Casey took a moment and examined the figure. He was a boy the same age as Casey dressed in samurai armor and pointing a sword at her. Casey got up.

"I'm going to Viridian City." answered Casey.

"What is your name, novice?" asked the boy.

"Casey." answered the girl, "Who are you calling a novice?"

The boy let out laugh.

"I am Samurai. I live in Viridian Forrest battling the novice trainers who pass by." answered Samurai.

"I'm not a novice. I have three badges." replied Casey.

"You are indeed stronger than I first thought." admitted Samurai.

Samurai glanced at Casey and noticed the symbol on her hat.

"A Team Electabuzz hat. So, you are from Johto." mused Samurai.

"I am! I proudly support Team Electabuzz where ever I go!" declared Casey.

"I do not follow sports, but I recall them being less than successfully." stated Samurai.

A jolt ran through Casey's body.

"What are you saying?" asked Casey.

"Team Electabuzz is a team made of novices." answered Samurai.

"Team Electabuzz always gets back up! Like me!" cried Casey.

"What do you mean?" asked Samurai.

I fought through the Indigo League before and now I am back. I've also fought in the Johto League." answered Casey.

"So I was correct in judging you a novice." replied Samurai.

"Let's battle then!" cried Casey.

"Fine." agreed Samurai.

The two trainers stood across from each other ready to battle.

"It shall be a one on one battle novice!" declared Samurai.

"Fine by me." replied Casey.

Samurai grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it.

"Go Pinsir!" cried Samurai, releasing his Pokemon.

Casey thought for a moment then grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Samurai.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack successfully while Pinsir successfully used Focus Energy.

"Use Vice Grip!" ordered Samurai.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Quick Attack and hit. Pinsir used Vice Grip, but it missed due to Sand Attack.

"Use Bind!" ordered Samurai.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with the super effective Gust, but Pinsir held on and hit with Bind.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Samurai.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey flew up high and thus Seismic Toss missed. Pidgey was hurt by Bind, but then hit with Fly which caused Pinsir to faint.

Both of the trainer recalled their Pokemon.

"Indeed I was wrong. You are a skilled trainer." admitted Samurai.

The two trainers shook hands in a sign of respect.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I've gotta go see Ash." replied Casey.

Samurai let out a laugh.

"I met Ash when he was just a novice. Tell him I said hello." said Samurai.

"Sure thing." said Casey.

 

Casey departed the Viridian Forrest with only one minor event after defeating Samurai. A group of Beedrill descended upon Casey, but she had Pidgey use Gust and it quickly sent them packing. Casey reached Viridian City and healed at the Pokemon Center. While waiting, she hearkened back to how Ash had stopped her on his first day as a trainer. Casey headed down Kanto Route 1 reaching Pallet Town. Casey arrived at the ketchum residence.

"Finally here." said Casey.

Casey walked up to the door, but the door suddenly swung open knocking Casey on her rear.

"Oh I'm so sorry." said Mimey, "I was just taking out laundry..."

Mimey blinked as he realized who this way.

"Oh Casey! I didn't recognize you!" cried Mimey.

"it's fine." said Casey getting up.

Mimey then turned facing the stairs.

"Ash, you've got a friend!" called Mimey.

"Coming!" called Ash.

Mimey walked out while Casey waited. Moments later, Ash and Pikachu raced down the stairs.

"Casey! It's great to see you again!" called Ash.

"Same." replied Casey.

The two shared an embrace and laughed.

"Come on in." requested Casey.

Casey sat on the couch while Ash darted in the kitchen. He returned moments later with to two cans of soda.

"Here you go." said Ash, sitting next to Casey.

Thanks." replied Casey, taking the can.

The two popped open their sodas and took a drink.

"So, how have you been doing?" asked Casey.

"Fine. I've got to admit it's lonely at the top." answered Ash.

Casey giggled at this.

"How are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Great. I've been challenging the Kanto Gyms." answered Casey.

"I'm sure you're doing great." replied Ash.

Casey showed off the three badges she had earned.

"Nice, you beat Lt. Surge." mused Ash.

"He was though, but I bested him." said Casey proudly.

"You also beat Misty and Forrest." noted Pikachu.

"They say hello...as does some guy named Samurai." said Casey.

"I know him. On my second day as a trainer he jumped out and pointed a sword in my face." laughed Ash.

"Did you battle him?" asked Ash, sipping from his soda.

"My Pidgey beat his Pinsir." answered Casey.

Casey blinked and laughed a bit.

"I forgot to show you my Pokemon."laughed the Team Electabuzz fanatic.

Casey grabbed her Poke Balls and released her Pokemon.

"Wow, your Pokemon and looking good." said Ash.

"It looks like we've had an evolution too." added Pikachu.

"You're right. Congratulations Ratatta, um, Raticate." replied Ash.

"When I reached Cerulean City, I talked to Misty and Tracey for a bit. Then I battled Misty and defeated her with Electabuzz and Meganium." said Casey.

"If Pikachu would have cooperated, I could have easily beaten Misty for my Cascade Badge." noted Ash, slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me for not wanting to fight my friend." huffed Pikachu.

"Forrest proved to be my biggest challenge." continued Casey.

"But your Meganium is super effective against his Pokemon." stated Ash.

"His Rhyperior hit with a super effective Megahorn then Steelix fainted Meganium. Everything else I had, Steelix was either resisted by Steelix or it was immune to. I had Pidgey use Sand Attack to lower its accuracy. Rattata was my last Pokemon then survived an Iron Tail and evolved because it didn't want to lose. It then scored a critical hit with Hyper Fang to defeat Steelix and win the Boulder Badge." explained Casey.

"Wow, you've got a strong bond with your Pokemon." said Ash happily.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without them." replied Casey.

"Happy to do it." said Meganium.

"You've really gotten strong. I'm impressed." said Ash.

"It's nothing." replied Casey.

"You've done really well. You should take pride in that." said Ash.

Pikachu thought for a moment as the two trainers talked.

"Casey, didn't you battle the Kanto Gym Leaders before?" asked Pikachu.

Casey winced and sadness overtook her.

"That...was a long time ago." answered Casey meekly.

"There's no shame in struggling. We got beaten a few times." replied Ash.

Casey mused over this.

"He barely won half of his badges." said Pikachu.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ash.

Ash leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I got lucky beating Brock thanks to the sprinklers, I never beat Misty or Erika thanks to Team Rocket, I beat Team Rocket for the Earth Badge not Giovanni and I didn't exactly beat Sabrina." explained Ash.

"Make that only three badges really won." said Pikachu cheekily.

"We beat Lt. Surge, Koga and Blaine!" exclaimed Ash.

"Lt. Surge and Blaine were on the second time." noted Pikachu.

"Last time I checked, Surge's Raichu beat you like a rag doll in your first match and Blaine's Magmar almost gave you a magma bath." noted Ash cheekily.

The trainer and Pokemon both laughed at this.

"We've come a long way since then." stated Pikachu.

"I couldn't have done it with out." said Ash.

"At least we bested Koga on our first go." shrugged Pikachu.

"After another Team Rocket interruption." added Ash.

"I can't believe they're still after you." said Casey.

"When you're as strong as me, it's no surprise." said Pikachu jokingly.

"See Casey, there's no shame in falling short if you've given it your all." said Ash with a wink.

"But, you made it to the Indigo League." noted Casey.

"Barely, I had a few close encounters. I couldn't even get Charizard to obey me." said Ash.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." said Casey.

"It's nothing." replied Ash, "Hey Casey, want to have a battle?"

"Sure." answered Casey.

The two trainers and their Pokemon headed outside. After telling Mimey what they were doing, the four headed to a field on the outskirts of town. Once there, the two trainers and their Pokemon faced off.

"It'll be a one on one battle. Pikachu versus Meganium." stated Ash.

"Don't hold be." said Casey.

"I won't." replied Ash.

The two Pokemon stepped up and faced off.

"I'll let you have the first move." offered Ash.

Casey nodded her head in affirmation.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge and use Agility!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but Pikachu avoided and used Agility.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Pikachu used Quick Attack and hit. Meganium used Sweet Scent lowing Pikachu's evasiveness.

"Good thinking Casey." said Ash.

Casey smiled at the complement.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Electro Ball!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Electro Ball and did a good amount of damage despite Meganium resisting it. Meganium then hit with Razor Leaf.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Iron tail!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu hit with Iron Tail while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Pikachu.

Pikachu obeyed and attacked. It hit and Meganium fainted unable to fire its Solar Beam.

"Well it looks like you won." said Casey.

Casey recalled Meganium while Pikachu went back to Ash.

"You put up a good fight." said Ash.

"Thanks. It looks like I'll have a lot to practice a lot." said Casey.

"You can never get enough practice." stated Ash.

"I guess so." replied Casey displeased.

Ash clearly saw this and walked over to her.

"Casey, you're a great trainer with a great team of Pokemon by your side. You'l have setbacks as trainers due, but you cannot let them get you don. Hold your head up and never quit no matter what happens. If you do this, nothing can stop you." said Ash.

Thank you." said Casey smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's another chapter finished. Casey suffered a devastating defeat in the past, but the details won't come out...just yet. Next time, Casey begins her quest to get her next badge. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey battles Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey stayed in Pallet Town for a bit before leaving. She headed off and made her way to Cinnabar Island. She enjoyed the brief trip before they finally reached Cinnabar Island. The island's status as a tourist trap was no more thanks to a volcanic eruption. Casey discovered the Cinnabar Gym had been temporarily relocated to the Seafoam Islands. Luckily, the Pokemon Center was still open so Casey stayed there for the night. The next morning, she and here Pokemon had a strategy meeting.

"Okay, so Blaine is a fire type." began Casey.

"Well I'm out." sighed Beedrill.

"So is Meganium" noted Electabuzz.

"Actually, Ash said Blaine used a Rhydon against him." stated Meganium.

Electabuzz crossed its arms and huffed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see action against Blaine." said Casey.

"What about us?" asked Pidgey.

"I believe so." answered Casey.

"Yes!" exclaimed Raticate.

"He probably has other Fire types and Ash said he had a Ninetails. The damage should just be regular." explained Casey.

"But, what is he's expanded his team?" asked Beedrill.

"I'm sure he has, but we beat Steelix so this will be fine." answered Casey.

The others all exclaimed their approval.

"It's like Ash said, we'll never give up." said Meganium.

"Exactly, just like Team Electabuzz." agreed Casey.

Casey grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"To cap off sports news, Team Electauzz pulled off a surprising 8 - 3 victory over Team Magicarp behind six shout out innings by Corey Demario." said the sports anchor.

"All right!" exclaimed Meganium.

All of the Pokemon expressed their approval.

"Now let's go and win ourselves!" cried Casey.

 

Casey and her Pokemon hammered out the last remaining details of their plan until lights out. Casey recalled her Pokemon then went to sleep. The next morning they had breakfast then caught a ferry to the Seafoam Islands. Casey enjoyed the trip watching Tentacool and a few Tentacruel swimming by. They reached the Seafoam Islands and Casey departed ready for her battle. As soon as she got off, a man in an obvious toupee walked over to her.

"Hello little girl, I take it you're coming here from Cinnabar." began the man.

"Yes." confirmed Casey uneasily.

"I've got a great place where you can go and relax." said the man.

"Do I need to get Officer Jenny?" asked Casey.

The man face palmed at the realization.

"I used to run an inn on Cinnabar for trainers and now I've relocated. I'm simply offering you a room." said the man.

Casey blinked and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry." said the baseball fan.

Casey suddenly stopped and blinked as she recalled her conversation with Ash.

"Blaine, it's great to see you." said Casey.

"Ahh!" cried the man.

The man jumped back and had to readjust his toupee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied the man nervously.

"Do you like riddles?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered the man, "In fact, I'e got a riddle for you..."

"The toupee, the inn and the riddles. Just like Ash said." noted Casey.

Blaine sighed and removed his toupee.

"Well you've got me." sighed the gym leader.

"To be fair, you would have gotten me if Ash hadn't given me the heads up." said Casey.

The two left with Blaine leading the way. They reached his inn and Blaine gave her a room then let her unpack. Casey then followed Blaine to an annex behind the inn where Blaine had re-located his gym. As they entered, Casey could clearly hear Blaine mumbling about the volcano.

"Unfortunately, the volcano wrecked my beloved volcano gym." stated Blaine.

"That's where you battled Ash." said Casey matter-of-fact.

"Correct. Luckily, I've rebuilt in his annex and got the okay from the Pokemon Inspection Agency." continued Blaine.

"I'm surprised they let you use a volcano as your gym." replied Casey.

"Well, I kept telling them my old gym was still in use." explained Blaine with a nervous laugh.

Blaine grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Magcargo!" cried Blaine, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Raticate!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Better have burn heal!" declared Blaine.

Casey sighed ready for battle.

"I'll let you have the first move." said Blaine.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Curse!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang then Magcargo hit with Flamethrower.

"Use Hyper Fang again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang while Magcargo hit with Rock Slide.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Super Fang and Magcargo fainted.

"Go Rapidash!" cried Blaine, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rapidash used Fury Attack and hit three times. Raticate used Tail Whip.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rapidash hit with Quick Attack and Raticate fainted.

"Return." said Casey.

Casey recalled her Pokemon and grabbed another Poke Ball

"Go Pidgey!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You get the first move." said Blaine.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack successfully while Rapidash missed with Fire Spin.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack successfully while Rapidash missed with Fury Attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack while Rapidash again missed with Fury Attack. Casey could see Rapidash squinting its eyes.

"Sand Attack is working perfectly." thought Casey.

"This match isn't over yet." said Blaine.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rapidash hit with Quick Attack with Pidgey hit with Gust.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Gust then Rapidash hit with Fire Spin. Pidgey was hurt by Fire Spin.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey went up high so Fury Attack missed. However, Pidgey was hurt by Fire Spin.

"Hit it!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Fly and Rapidash fainted. Pidgey was hurt by Fire Spin.

"This isn't over yet." noted Blaine.

Blane grabbed another Poke Ball and threw it.

"Go Magmar!" cried Blaine, releasing his Pokemon.

Magmar was released and faced down its foe.

"Ash warned me of Magmar." stated Casey.

"He was right to." replied Blaine.

Blaine smirked confident he could pull this of.

"As always, the first move is yours." said Blaine.

"Go Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack while Magmar lowered its skull. Pidgey was hurt by Fire Spin.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack then got hit by Skull Bash. As a result, Pidgey fainted.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm using Magmar." said Blaine.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift while Magmar lowered its skull.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift again then Magmar hit with Skull Bash.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock then Magmar hit with Fire Blast which further burned Electabuzz.

Casey thought for a moment and recalled Electabuzz.

"Interesting move." mused Blaine.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

Beedrill came out and gulped as it stared down Magmar. Blaine laughed seeing Beedrill.

"Bad move girl. Sending out a Bug type against a Fire type is suicide." laughed Blaine.

"I just need you to try and Poison it." said Casey.

"Okay." replied Beedrill.

"Use Twindeedle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Twineedle and hit. Luckily, the second shot poisoned Magmar. Magmar hit with Flamethrower and Beedrill hung on.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit three times with Fury Attack. Magmar hit with Flamethrower and Beedrill fainted. Magmar was hurt by Poison.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing he Pokemon.

"You got lucky, but Magmar can finish you off before the poison finishes it." stated Blaine.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent while Magmar hit with Fire Punch. Magmar was hurt by poison.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Punch again!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam and hit, but it couldn't paralyze as Magmar was poisoned. Magmar hit with Fire Punch and Meganium fainted.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I warned you my Magmar wasn't to be underestimated." said Blaine.

"I'll do my best Casey. I won't let you down." said Electabuzz.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon Electabuzz hit with Swift then Magmar hit with Flamethrower. Electabuzz was hurt by burn and Magmar was hurt by poison.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thundebolt while Magmar missed with Fire Blast. Electabuzz was hurt by burn while Magmar was hurt by poison. Both Pokemon slouched over clearly exhausted.

"It looks like this turn will be the last." noted Blaine.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit Magmar in the face with Thunder Punch while Magmar hit Electabuzz in the face Fire Punch.

"Come on." said casey worried.

Electabuzz was hurt by its burn and dropped to one knee. However, Magmar was hurt by the poison and fell bakwards out cold.

"I...did...it." panted Electabuzz.

Casey ran over and embraced Electabuzz.

"You did great. Thank you." said Casey.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon and met in the middle of the ring.

"Congratulations Casey, you beat me and thus I awarded you the Volcano Badge." said Blaine.

"We did it!" cried Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is another chapter finished with four badges down and four to go. Next time, Casey makes her trip to Fuchsia City. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey encounters some old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey stayed on the Seafoam Islands briefly after her victory over Blaine. She hoped a ferry to mainland Kanto then began her jourey. A few days turned into couple weeks as Casey made her way through Kanto. Casey had stayed outdoors for much of this trek leaving her tired and hungry. Luckily, Casey stumbled into a traveling circus.

"Good, a little rest and some food. Even if it's junk." said Casey.

Casey bought a ticket and found herself a seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the our opening act - Melvin McGee!" cried a voice over the megaphone.

The crowd applauded as a man walked out with his Exeggutor by his side.

"That name sounds familiar." mused Casey.

The two walked over to four blue vases laid side by side on a table covered with a red drape.

"For our first performance - watch Exeggutor juggle these fragile glasses vases!" declared Melvin.

Exeggutor walked over to the table and set faced the vases.

"Ready?" asked Melvin.

"Yeah." answered Exeggutor.

Exeggutor used Psychic and lifted the items over its head. It then began to juggle the vases.

"They're good." said Casey.

The quality of the show went sour as the four vases escaped from Exeggutor's hold and crashed on the ground.

"Oops." said Exeggutor.

The crowd began to giggle at this as Melvin ran over to a black box.

"For my next feat, I will lock myself in this box and escape while Exeggutor blasts away at the box with Egg Bomb!" declared Melvin.

Melvin ran into the box and was locked inside.

"Fire!" ordered Melvin's muffled voice.

Exeggutor aimed and fired its Egg Bomb attack at the box. After a few seconds, the box fell apart leaving a frazzled and disheveled Melvin rocking back and forth.

"Ta-da." said Melvin.

Melvin shut his eyes and collapsed on the ground.

"That's our show! Stick around for the main event!" cried Exeggutor trying to save face.

Exeggutor picked Melvin up with its Psychic and headed back stage.

"That's right, Ash mentioned a bumbling magician named Melvin and his Exeggutor. I'd bet anything this is the same guy." said Casey.

Moments passed before the voice over the loudspeaker returned.

"Now for the main event - everyone put your hands together for Stella!" cried the voice.

A blue-haired girl came out with a Mr. Mime behind her.

"Thank you all for coming today! I hope you enjoy the show we put on!" called Stella.

Suddenly, a man dressed as a stereotypical Team Rocket grunt came out.

"This here's a robbery! Give me all ya Pokemon!" declared the "grunt" with a forced tough accent.

"Oh my, it seems like we've got trouble." said Stella with fake concern.

Mr. Mime walked over to the side and used barrier.

"I'm afraid you will have to catch Mr. Mime first." said Stella.

"Loser!" called Mr Mime.

Mr. Mime stuck out its tongue as the "grunt" stomped his foot.

"Come here yous!" cried the "grunt" shaking his fist.

The "grunt" ran after Mr. Mime only to run right into the Barrier. The "grunt' faceplanted and staggered backwards.

"Why yous!" cried the "grunt" jumping back out.

Mr. Mime ran around putting a Light Screen on one side of the "grunt" and another Light Screen on the other. The grunt ran off only to be stopped by Mr. Mime's Confusion.

"Let's me go!" cried the "grunt" flailing around.

Mr. Mime let the "grunt" go and threw up a Substitute.

"Got ya!" cried the grunt.

The "grunt" jumped forward going through the Substitute and landing face first on the ground.

"Why you." said the grunt angrily.

Mr. Mime used Confusion and pantsed the "grunt" who tripped trying to pull his pants back up.

"Ahh!" cried the "grunt" running off.

"She's hilarious!" cried Casey.

 

Casey sat back and watched the remainder of the show. Once it was finished, all the performers came out and took a standing ovation. The crowd then dispersed but, Casey was intent on getting back. She walked to the performers where and found the guard eating a ham and cheese sandwich while reading a bikini magazine. Casey easily slipped by him and found the two performers she was looking for in an RV.

"Here yous pay Melvin." said Stella.

Stella handed the money to Melvin who counted it.

"It's all there." noted Stella, rolling her eyes.

"We're not going to short change you." added Mr. Mime.

"I know. I wanted to be certain." replied Melvin.

"Melvin, I don't think she'd lie to us." noted Exeggutor.

Melvin finished counting the money and shoved it into his pocket.

"Yeah, it's all there." said Melvin.

Melvin shrugged his shoulders.

"If I still had my Las Vegas show..." sighed Melvin.

"Melvin, you cannot hang onto the past." stated Exeggutor.

"I guess you're right." said Melvin sadly.

Melvin shook his head.

"I't's just a minor set back! I won't let anything get me down!" declared Melvin.

"That's more like it." laughed Exeggutor.

"So, what happened with show?" asked Stella.

"I just need to practice more. I swear we'll get it down." answered Melvin.

"Melvin, I need consistence. It's not know the show will go off without a hitch." replied Stella, gently.

"I had the crowds side's splitting." noted Melvin defensive.

"You got that right." said Casey.

Casey quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Stella kicked the door open and found Casey.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Stella accusingly.

"I'm Casey and I'm from New Bark Town." answered the girl.

"What brings you here?" asked Stella.

"Well, we might have a mutual friend and I wanted to know if that was the case." answered Casey.

"Go on." said Stella, raising her eyebrow.

"The person is named Ash Ketchum..." began Casey.

Stella dropped her serious demeanor and laughed.

"You should have just said that from the start." said Stella.

"I'm Casey. I've come from New Bark Town to take part in the Indigo League." stated Casey.

"I'm Stella. I met Ash before he fought in the Indigo League. The Mr. Mime his family has was one I was trying to capture." explained Stella.

"He mentioned that." said Casey.

"I've met Ash to." said Melvin, in a whiny tone.

"Your named sounded familiar. I recognized it when I heard it over the speaker." noted Casey.

"So...what did Ash say about me?" asked Melvin.

"He said you were an unlucky magician who took advantage of him being hypnotized to round up a bunch of Exeggutor." answered Casey.

"Melvin, you never mentioned that before." noted Stella irked.

"Oops." replied Melvin, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you she'd find out." said Exeggutor.

"Oh, I'm sure Ash mentioned how I helped his Charmander evolve." said Melvin.

"He did." admitted Casey.

"Good." sighed Melvin.

"It's nice to find another friend of Ash's." said Casey.

"How did you two met up?" asked Casey.

"I was preforming in Las Vegas, but I found it was beneath me." answered Melvin cock

"Melvin lost his spot and had to return to Kanto." stated Mr. Mime.

"Hey!" snapped Melvin.

"Melvin needed work so I hired him." said Stella.

The magician sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a living." shrugged Melvin.

 

The three talked for a while sharing stories before Casey had to take her leave. Casey got up to go, but Stella noted they where passing through the nearest town and offered to drop Casey at the Pokemon Center. They left and did just that allowing Casey to easily secure a room at the Pokemon Center. Later that night, Casey curled up in her bed while Meganium walked over to her.

"You tired?" asked Casey.

"A bit. I just wanted to see how you were doing." answered Meganium.

"I'm glad I got to met Stella and Melvin earlier." replied Casey.

"It was nice." admitted Meganium.

Casey blinked at stared at the ceiling.

"You're still worried about the next battle." noted Meganium.

"Maybe a bit." admitted Casey.

"What did Ash have to say about it?" asked Meganium.

Casey winced at this question.

"You did ask him right?" asked Meganium.

"No." answered Casey.

"Why?" asked Meganium amazed.

"I was too nervous." answered Casey.

Meganium sighed and thought for a moment.

"Please Casey..." began Meganium.

"I couldn't okay!" snapped Casey.

"Shut it!" snapped a male trainer in another room.

"Sorry." whispered Casey.

Casey tuckered herself under her covers.

"Meganium, this isn't the time." said Casey.

"You cannot avoid the situation." stated Meganium.

Casey turned over with her back facing her Pokemon.

"It's time for bed." said Casey.

"Casey." said Meganium weakly.

Meganium hung its head low as the other Pokemon.

"Look Meganium, I don't want you to worry." said Casey.

"How can I not worry?" asked Meganium.

"Just don't." answered Casey.

"That's easier said than done." noted Meganium.

"How can you blame me after what happened last time?" asked Casey.

"I know that was was hard..." began Meganium.

"We got crushed. It was total humiliation." said Casey bitterly.

"Ash has been beaten badly before." stated Meganium.

Casey did not reply so the Pokemon decided to keep going.

"He was eliminated from the Indigo League after his Charizard refused to battle for him. That was a live televised match with all of Kanto watching him." explained Meganium.

"That's true." admitted Casey.

"He got back up and kept going." continued Meganium.

"But, he did well in the battle before that." noted Casey.

Meganium stopped and thought for a moment.

"Do you remember Ash's battles with Paul." said Meganium.

"Yeah." said Casey.

"He got beaten badly by Paul on a few times." said Meganium.

"He lost a six on six battle at Lake Acuity." noted Casey.

"Exactly. He knows what it's like to suffered a devastating lose." said Meganium.

"Geez, we're just rubbing in his defeats." giggled Casey.

"He'd understand." said Meganium.

Casey turned around to face Meganium once more.

"Maybe I should have talked to him." admitted Casey.

"You could call him." proposed Meganium.

"I guess." mused Casey.

Meganium walked over and nestled its trainer.

"This won't end the same. I promise." said Casey.

Casey yawned and stretched.

"I really need to sleep now." yawned the Team Electabuzz fan.

"Good night." said Meganium.

"Good night." replied Casey.

Meganium then returned to its Poke Ball leaving Casey alone.

"Please don't let this be a repeat of last time." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter seven finished and it was not an easy one to write for. My first Pokemon fanfic was "Ash and Misty's House Party" and I'e spun off others stories from it. Stella and Melvin both appeared here and might have their own spinoff stories in the future. Next time, Casey continues onward with her journey. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Casey meets a ton of familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey had continued on her adventure to her next location. Casey reached Neon Town which where the people where no longer as grouchy as they had been before Jigglypuff. She then passed by Mossgreen Village, but found Cassandra was gone studying Herbal medicine in the Goldenrod herb store in Goldenrod Tunnel. Her grandmother had since passed away and Casey paid her respect before leaving. She finally reached Dark City - home to a Pokemon Gym. Casey walked through the city which was a enjoyable small city. Casey recalled Ash visited Dark City and it was nowhere near as pleasant. Casey walked into a nearby restaurant for food.

"Hello." said Casey.

A man limped out using a cane.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"I was looking for food..." answered Casey, trailing off.

"It's nothing. Just bad arthritis in my legs." answered the man.

"I heard this place used to be rough a while ago." noted Casey.

"Yeah. It was back when Kaz Gym and Yaz Gym where fighting to be the sole gym." replied the man.

The man walked back and a few minutes later emerged a burger.

"I hope you like it." said the man.

Casey took a bite and quickly had a few more.

"This is delicious." said Casey.

"It's nothing." said the man.

"My friend Ash was here when it wasn't doing so well." said Casey.

"Ash Ketchum?" asked the an.

"Yes." answered Casey.

"I met him and his two friends when they arrived her. My son and his two friends pelleted them with rocks and they decided to stop the fighting." explained the man.

"How are things going?" asked Casey.

"Fine. Kas and Yaz worked well together. Yaz defeated Kas to become the gym leader with Kaz filling in on occasion. However Kaz passed away years ago so Yas has been the sole gym leader since." explained the man.

"Is that gym open?" asked Casey hopefully.

"No. Yaz has left for family business and the gym is closed for the moment." answered the man.

Casey winced at this answer.

"I see." sighed the girl.

"You okay?" asked the man.

"I...am not looking forward to my next gym." answered Casey.

"I'm guessing you had a though time." mused the man.

"Yeah. Part of me isn't looking forward to it." admitted Casey.

"You know running away from your problems won't solve it." said the man.

"I know." replied Casey.

"Feel better?" asked the man.

"Not really." answered Casey.

Casey stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to..." began Casey.

The man put his hand up and shook his head.

"It's nothing." said the man.

Casey finished her meal in silence.

"That was delicious." said Casey, rubbing her stomach.

"Glad you liked it." said the man.

The restauranteur took the plate and brought it to the back before returning.

"How much is it?" asked Casey.

"It's on the house." answered the man.

"Thanks so much." said Casey.

Casey got up and stretched.

"Still anxious about the battle?" asked the man.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

"I'm sure you'll do great." said the man.

"Maybe." said Casey.

"Good luck." said the man.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

 

Casey stayed in Dark City a little longer before leaving. Soon, Casey reached Stone Town and passed by the Grand Lodge of the Knights of the E Stone. Casey walked through the town and soon passed by a large house. Casey continued until she saw an Eevee walking down the street.

"Hey little guy." said Casey.

Casey crouched down and extended her finger.

"Ehh..." said Eevee cautiously.

Eevee walked over and sniffed her finger.

"You smell okay." said Eevee.

"I'm Casey." said Casey.

"Nice...to met you." replied Eevee, letting its guard down a bit.

"Do you have a trainer?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Eevee.

"Eevee!" cried a boy.

The boy ran over to find his Eevee.

"Eevee...I've been looking all over for you." said the boy.

"Sorry, I guess I got lost." sighed Eevee.

The boy suddenly noticed Casey.

"Sorry...I must have missed you."said the boy.

"I'm Casey." said the Team Electabuzz fan.

"My name is Mikey." said the boy.

"You wouldn't happen to have brothers who train Eevee?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Mikey.

"I'm friends with Ash. He told me about you." said Casey.

"Let's invite her over." proposed Eevee.

"Sure." agreed Mikey, "How about it?"

"Sounds great." answered Casey.

The two then left and walked through Stone Town. Ever shop they paced sold most of the evolutionary stones possbile. Casey noted the Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone and Dawn Stone where in smaller supply. Mikey noted they had to be imported to Kanto hence the reason. They arrived at large home which Casey passed earlier. They arrived whee three boys came over.

"Hey Mikey, is this your new girlfriend?" asked the boy with yellow hair.

"Just I met her in in town." answered Mikey blushing.

"My name is Casey. I'm friends with Ash." replied the girl.

the three brothers blinked and laughed.

"You should have told us that from the start." laughed the red headed brother.

"We're Mikey's older brothers. We're commonly known as the Eevee brothers around town." said the Blue haired boy.

"I'm Spaky." said the first brother.

"I'm Pyro." said the second brother.

"I'm Rainer." said the third brother.

The group went inside where Casey met their Pokemon. Casey released her Pokemon and they began to eat and talked.

"This is an amazing home you have here." said Casey.

"Our family are high ranking members of the Knights of the E Stone." noted Rainer.

"Yeah, I've heard of them." said Casey.

"Do you have any Pokemon that evolve by stone?" asked Sparky curious

"No." answered Casey.

"Oh well." shrugged Pryo.

"Hey, doesn't Eevee have five more evolutions now?" asked Casey.

"They're not stone based evolutions." answered Sparky,with disdain.

"Our group is based on Pokemon that evolve by evolutionary stone. Umbreon and Espeon evolve through friendship and Slyveon evolved through affection. None of them are stone based so we've never obtained them." explained Rainer.

"Leafeon and Glaceon evolve evolve through the Moss Rock and Ice Rock." said Casey.

"They might be rocks, but they're not evolutionary stones." countered Pryo.

"I do recall the Knights of the E Stone being accused of worshiping evolutionary stones." said Casey.

"Just because we let Mikey join doesn't mean we can let any type of evolution join." said Sparky.

"It would utterly defeat the purpose of the Knights." added Pryo.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." shrugged Casey.

Casey thought for a moment.

"But, how did Mikey join?" asked Casey.

"It was a breech of protocol, but he's our brother and we've been members for generations so an exception was made." explained Rainer.

"Ash told me about your runing with Tea Rocket." noted Casey.

"Those losers shouldn't messed with us." scoffed Pyro.

"Luckily, Mikey taught them a lesson." added Sparky.

"I couldn't let them take everyone's Pokemon." said Mikey meekly.

"Don't be so humble. You were a hero." said Rainer, ruffling his brothers' hair.

"You guys are really close." noted Casey.

 

They finished their meal and talked for a little bit more. Casey then departed climbing the mountain outside the town and making sure to be careful. Especially after Ash nearly froze to death there. Casey continued passing through Matcha City and staying clear of Dr. Akihabara. She continued onward and found an old house in the middle of nowhere. The sign outside read "House of Imite" and Casey knew exactly who was there. She went to the front door and found it open.

'Hello." said Casey.

Casey walked in and wandered around until a spotlight went on.

"Ahh!" called Casey.

Casey turned and was staring at herself, but she simply smirked.

"Hello Ditto." said Casey.

The second Casey reverted to a Ditto.

"How did you see through Transform?" asked a female voice.

Duplica walked out behind the stage.

"My friend." answered Casey.

"Who?" asked Ditto.

"Ash Ketchum." answered Casey.

"Any friend of Ash is welcome here." said Duplica.

"I'm Casey. You must be Duplica." said Casey.

"Yes and there's my Ditto." replied Duplica.

A second Ditto walked over and joined Duplica.

"This is Mini-Dit." said Duplica.

"Ash mention Mini-Dit too." noted Ash.

"Come on." said Duplica.

The two girls and Ditto headed to the dinning room of the House of Imite. Duplica had Casey join and they all ate. Casey released her Pokemon so they could eat.

"Hey Duplica, can I ask you something?" asked Casey.

"You just did." noted Electabuzz.

"Go ahead." answered Duplica.

"The House of Imite seems...desolate." began Casey.

Duplica winced and put her fork down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." began Casey.

Duplica gave a faint smile and nodded her head.

"It's fine Casey." replied Duplica.

Duplica let out a deep sigh.

"We used to gt plenty of travelers headed this way on their journey. But, in recent years things have changed." said Duplica.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"A bunch of things. One thing is people didn't want to watch us when they go on YouTube or Facebook." answered Duplica.

"Not to mention the accusation of our performance being too repetitive." added Duplica.

"Are you doing okay?" asked Casey.

"The bills are stacking up." answered Duplica.

"We barely paid us last electric bill." noted Mini-Dit.

"Don't worry though. We're fine." stated Duplica, cracking a bit.

"Duplica. It's okay." said Duplica.

Duplica grabbed a tissue and removed the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." said Duplica.

"You don't need to hide it." said Casey.

"My dream is to be a Ditto Master and the House of Imite was a big part of it. If I lose this, my dream is gone." said Duplica sadly.

Casey walked over and placed her hands on Duplica's shoulders.

"I've been fighting my own demons during the trip and I've considered going home. But, my Pokemon reminded me I can't give up and neither can you. You can't give up." said Casey passionately.

"Thanks. I needed that." said Duplica.

"Now if only I could believe it." thought Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eight done. It was mostly filler, but like last time I want to do a spin off with Duplica hence why I included her in the ending. Next time, Casey continues on her trek. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey closes in on Fuchsia City and we find out what happened to Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey departed the House of Imite and continued onward. She met the Bridge Biker gang that Ash and his friends befriended while transporting medicine to a sick Shellder. She explained who she was and they gave her an escort across Bicycle Road. Casey continued and reached the Safari Zone, but it was temporarily closed by Warden Kaiser. Casey then reached the Protected Zone.

"This place is amazing." said Casey, taking in the view.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Casey turned and saw a hoard of Kangaskhan on march.

"Wow." said Casey impressed.

Casey looked and noticed a boy and two adults in a Kangaskhan pouch.

"That must be Tomo and his parents." mused Casey.

Casey followed the Kangaskhan to a drinkig hole. Casey approached and they noticed her.

"Hello." said Casey, nervous.

Tomo jumped out of the pouch and ran over to Casey.

"Who you? You hurt Kangaskhan?" asked Tomo.

"I'm Casey. I'm friends with Ash." answered the girl.

The parents walked up and they all introduced themselves.

"So what brings you here?" asked Mama.

"I'm headed to Fuchsia City to battle the gym leader." answered Casey.

"You a trainer?" asked Tomo, skeptical.

"Yes." answered Casey.

"You no catch Kangaskhan!" declared Tomo.

"I don't plan to! I swear!" cried Casey, waving her hands.

"Tomo watch you." said the wild boy.

"Okay." agreed Casey.

"Tomo is very protective of the Kangaskhan." noted Mama.

"I understand." said Casey.

"You should join us here. It's much more pleasant than traveling battling trainers." said Papa.

"No thanks." replied Casey.

Casey stopped for a moment.

"How exactly did you get stranded here?" asked Casey, "I don't think Ash told me."

"That's easy. We were traveling over the area and Tomo fell out." answered Papa.

"How did he fall?" asked Casey.

"I held him out of the helicopter." answered Papa.

"What?! You held your son out of a helicopter?!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yes. I wanted to give him a better view." replied Papa.

"What kind of father are you?!" cried Casey.

Papa laughed this off.

"That's just Papa." shrugged Mama happily.

"Papa." said Tomo happily.

 

Casey rubbed her temples and walked off. She found the Officer Jenny there and stayed there for a bit to rest. Officer Jenny drove Casey to the entrance of the protected zone before returning to her post. Casey sent out Meganium as soon as Jenny was gone.

"Well, we're almost there." noted Casey.

"What's wrong?" asked Meganium.

"I wanted to talk with you." answered Casey.

"Is it because you're nervous?" asked Meganium.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

"It's going to be okay." replied Meganium.

"Just because I know that doesn't mean I'm not nervous." answered Casey.

Casey began walking with Meganium walking by her side.

"It's been a long time." mused Meganium.

Awkward silence followed as the two walked.

"Casey." said Meganium concerned.

"It's just..." began Casey.

Casey was cut off as a large figure cast a shadow over her. The Pokemon was a Rapidash with a blue haired girl riding it.

"Who are you?" asked the girl sternly.

"I'm Casey." answered the baseball fan.

"Why are you on my land?" asked the girl.

"You land?" asked Casey confused.

The girl was not pleased by this. She reached behind her back and pulled out an M1911 pistol.

"Answer my question." demanded the girl.

The girl aimed her gun at Casey.

"I'm going to Fuchsia City!" cried Casey, waving her hands.

Casey stopped for a moment.

"What - are you Lara Laramie?" asked Casey.

"I am." answered Lara.

"My name is Casey. I'm friends with Ash Ketchum." explained Casey.

"Prove it." demanded Lara.

"Ash raced after Dario got Team Rocket to break your arm and try to cheat. Ponyta evolved to help win the race." said Casey.

Lara stared Casey in the eyes for a moment before her gun away.

"I believe ya. Sorry, I had to pull my gun on ya." said Lara.

"It's fine." replied Casey.

"It was a bit scary." sighed Meganium.

"Lara, let's invite her over for." proposed Rapidash.

"Sounds good." agreed Lara.

Lara then looked back at Casey.

"What do ya say?" asked Lara.

"Sounds great." answered Casey.

"Me too." added Meganium.

"Let's go." said Lara.

 

Lara, Casey, Rapidash and Meganium returned to the Laramie Ranch. Casey met the rest of the Laramie clan and spent the rest of the day helping around the Laramie Ranch. Later that night, the enjoyed a massive dinner. After she had finished, Casey headed outside and walked around. She reached a hill and decided to and sit down. Casey looked up skyward staring at the stars in the night sky.

"Hello Casey." said Lara.

Casey turned to see Lara walking over and reached her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"I could ask you the same." answered Lara.

Lara pulled out a pack of Marlboro red cigarettes from her pocket. She packed the cigarette pack then removed the cellophane and then opened them. Lara removed the foil and pulled out a cigarette then placed the pack in her pocket.

"You want one?" asked Lara.

"No." answered Casey.

Lara pulled out her lighter and then light the cigarette. Lara put the lighter in her pocket and and took a drag.

"So, is something wrong?" asked Lara.

"I'm nervous." answered Casey.

"About the Fuchsia Gym Battle." replied Lara.

"Yeah." confirmed Casey.

Lara sat down next to Casey and took a drag of her cigarette.

"I have bad memories of this." noted Casey.

"I know what you mean." said Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"Dario." answered Lara.

"That cheating jerk." replied Casey.

"He and I dated for a bit." admitted Lara.

"Really." said Casey surprised.

"I thought he changed, but he was still the same slime ball. He was arrested smuggling cocaine into Kanto on a cigarette boat then after I defended him I found out was cheating on me. The worst part is, I still have feelings for him." explained Lara, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"I challenged the Indigo League years ago. I went to Fuchsia Gym and battled Koga..." began Casey.

Casey and Koga stood across from each other as the battle began. Koga had accepted the challenge and the battle began.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Koga, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Agility!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Agility while Koga used Smokescreen.

"Use Pin Missile!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit with Pin Missile three times, but it wasn't very effective. Koffing used Smokescreen successfully.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack, but it missed. Koffing then hit with Tackle.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack, but it missed. Koga then hit with Tackle again.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit three times with Fury Attack. Koffing hit with Tackle again and scored a critical hit causing Beedrill to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You have the first move." said Koga.

"Use Super Fang!" order Casey.

"Use Selfdestruct!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata hit with Super fang and Koffing fainted.

"Go Muk! cried Koga, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Muk.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata hit with Tackle then Muk used Minimize.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Quick Attack and hit again then Muk used Minimize.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Acid Armor!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tackle, but it missed. Muk then used Acid Armor to sharply raise its defense.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata missed with Hyper Fang and Muk used Toxic which badly poisoned Rattata.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata missed with Hyper Fang again and was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Super Fang but, missed and was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Acid Armor!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tackle, but it missed and Rattata fainted from Toxic. Muk used Acid Armor to sharply raise its defense.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You have the first move." said Koga.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Quick Attack, but it missed. Muk then used Toxic and badly poisoned Pidgey.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Gust and hit, but with its heightened defense that didn't do too much. Pidgey was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Muk.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Sand Attack, but it missed and Pidgey was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Muk.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey flew up high, but fainted due to the Toxic. Muk then used Minimize.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You have the first move." said Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Elecabuzz used Thunder Punch, but it missed. Muk then used Toxic and badly poisoned Electabuzz.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock, but it missed and Electabuzz was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt, but it missed. Electabuzz was badly hurt by Poison. Muk then hit with Sludge and Electabuzz fainted.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electbuzz used Swift, but it didn't do too much. Electabuzz was badly hurt by Toxic. Muk then hit with Sludge and Electabuzz fainted.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Let us finish this." said Koga.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent. Muk then hit with Sludge which was super effective.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but it missed Muk hit with Sludge and Meganium fainted.

"It is over." stated Koga.

Casey fell to her knees and hung her head as she recalled Meganium.

"You have been defeated. I suggest you train before you return." said Koga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine and Casey's story. I based it on my own experiences (two loses) to Koga and his Muk in LeafGreen and slightly on my sole loss to him and his damn Muk in Gold. Next time, Casey takes on the Fuchsia City Gym. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey takes on the Fuchsia City Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey laid back and stared at the skies. Tears had welled up in her eyes from recalling her defeat. Casey rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Lara had heard the whole story and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Wow, that must have been hard." said Lara.

"Yeah. It was such a devastating loss, I gave up and returned home." replied Casey.

"Why?" asked Lara.

"I just couldn't keep going. My spirit was broken." answered Casey.

"Now you're going back." noted Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"I'm really nervous." admitted Casey.

Lara let out a chuckle.

"You've gotten lucky." said Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Koga is gone." answered Lara.

"He is?!" exclaimed Casey.

Lara nodded her head up and down.

"Yes. He's a member of the Elite Four now." said Lara.

"So is his sister running the gym?" asked Casey.

"No. His daughter Janine succeeded him." answered Lara.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." said Casey.

"Most people didn't." replied Lara.

"What's she like?" asked Casey.

"She's been trained by her dad, so I'd imagine she's though." answered Lara.

"Oh." replied Casey nervous.

"Hey, you'll do great." said Lara.

"You think so?" asked Casey.

"Of course. You're a though young lady and I know you'll kick butt." answered Lara.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Casey.

"You're beaten yourself up." noted Lara.

"I'm nervous. I gotten beaten so bad last time..." said Casey trailing off.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Casey, listen to me - you will win." said Lara.

"But -" began Casey.

"Knock it off!" snapped Lara.

Casey froze as Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"You've gotta stop beaten yourself down. You ain't gonna get over this if ya do." said Lara.

"It wont be the same. It's not Koga." said Casey.

"The pity me act ain't doing you no good." said Lara firmly.

Casey thought for a moment as Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Thank you Lara! Tomorrow, I'm going to beat Janine!" declared Casey.

Casey jumped to her feet.

"I swear on it as a fan of Team Electabuzz!" cried Casey.

Lara chuckled and took another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm sure of it." said Lara.

Lara then stood up and brushed the back of her pants.

"Let's head back. I gotta put out this cigarette." said Lara.

 

The two headed back with Casey's mood raised up. She talked to her Pokemon and confirmed she was okay. They went to sleep and awoke the next morning. After having breakfast, she left the Laramie Ranch and made her way to Fuchsia City. Casey arrived and stopped at the Pokemon Center before going to the Gym. Casey reached the gym and made her way to the room where Ash met Aya and Koga. Casey survived the traps and arrived.

"Janine, I have come to challenge you!" cried Casey.

A loud bang was heard followed by black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a girl was standing before Casey.

"I accept your challenge." said Janine.

The two faced off from one another.

"Go Crobat!" cried Janine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

Janine snickered at this.

"A wise choice." noted Janine.

A smirk then came across Janine's face.

"I will not fail my father." said Janine.

Janine then stared down her foe.

"You have the first move." said Janine.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Confuse Ray and confused Electabuzz. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Screech!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Screech successfully. Electabuzz hit its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Janine.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Wing Attack and hit. Electabuzz then hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Janine.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Wing Attack, but it missed. Electabuzz hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Janine.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat hit with Wing Attack. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Crobat fainted.

"You managed to defeat my Crobat." noted Janine.

Janine smirked confident.

"However, this battle is far from over." said Janine.

Janine then grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Weezing!" cried Janine.

"I'm sticking with Pidgey." said Casey.

"Go ahead." offered Janine.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack, but it didn't too much. Weezing then hit with Toxic and badly poisoned Pidgey. Casey started having flashbacks to her battle with Koga.

"No. I will not let history repeat its self." said Casey.

Casey clenched her fists.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Gust, but it still didn't so too much. Pidgey was badly hurt by Toxic. Weezing used Smog and hit.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack, but it didn't do much. Pidgey was badly hurt by Toxic Weezing then hit with Sludge Bomb and Pidgey fainted.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Weezing." said Casey.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Toxic, but it missed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and hit.

"Use Thunder Punch again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch once again and Weezing fainted.

"You managed to defeat my Weezing." said Janine.

Janine recalled her Weezing and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Weezing!" cried Janine, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and hit. Weezing then used Smog, but it didn't poison.

"Use Thunderbolt again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog again!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt, but it missed. Weezing then hit with Smog, but it again didn't poison.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and hit. Weezing then used Sludge Bomb and hit.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift and hit. Weezing used Sludge Bomb, but Electabuzz avoided it.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Smog!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift and hit. Weezing used Smog, but it didn't poison.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and hit. Weezing hit with Toxic and badly poisoned.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz obeyed, but Weezing avoided the attack. Electabuzz was badly hurt by poison. Weezing then hit with Sludge Bomb.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Explosion!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Explosion causing a cloud of thick black smoke to kick up. When the smoke cloud cleared, they saw both Electabuzz and Weezing had fainted.

"Go Ariados!" cried Janine, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"The first move is your." said Janine.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Quick Attack. Ariados then used String Shot.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Night Shade!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used Night Shade and hit. Pidgey then used Sand Attack successfully.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used Giga Drain, but it missed. Pidgey then hit with Gust.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey went us high with Fly. Ariados used Scary Face, but it missed. Pidgey hit with Fly and Ariados fainted.

"You have bested four of my Pokemon." noted Janine confident.

Janine recalled her Pokemon and grabbed her last Poke Ball.

"However, I still have my strongest Pokemon left." said Janine.

Casey gulped at this revelation.

"Go Venomoth!" cried Janine, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey hit with Quick Attack then Venomoth used Double Team.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Gust and hit. Venomoth then used Supersonic which confused Pidgey.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey broke through its confusion and used Sand Attack. Venomoth then used Psychic, but it missed.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey snapped out of its confusion and used Fly. As a result, Venomoth missed with Toxic. Pidgey hit with Fly and Venomoth fainted. As a result, Pidgey evolved to Pidgeotto.

"You evolved!" cried Casey, embracing her Pokemon.

"I can't believe it." said Janine.

Janine shook her head as both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You have bested me Casey. I must congratulation you." said Janine.

Janine pulled out a scroll and unraveled it to reveal the Soul Badge.

"Take this Soul Badge as proof of your victory." said Janine.

Casey nodded her head.

"I did it." said Casey happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I had Casey battle Janine here for two reasons: first I am going by Gold, Silver and Crystal for the gym leaders and Casey will battle Koga, but not right now. Next time, Casey continues on her journey. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey continues onward and has an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey departed from Fuchsia City and continued her journey. She quickly passed on word to a jubilant Lara Laramie about her victory. Casey continued onward passing the cancelled site of the Gaiva Dam. She continued and reached Gringey City. Casey reached the Pokemon Center and had her Pokemon healed. She told Nurse Joy about her friendship with Ash while she waited.

"Well, here are your Pokemon." said Nurse Joy.

Casey took the Poke Balls.

"Well it looks like Gringey City had improved." noted Casey.

"The environmental improvements made to the city have really worked." said Nurse Joy.

A small glance of worry came across Joy's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Casey.

"It's nothing." answered Joy.

"Please tell me." requested Casey.

Joy thought for a moment and sighed.

"We've been having water contamination issue lately." admitted Joy.

"What's wrong?" asked Casey.

"The city's water levels have been testing positive for high levels of poison lately." answered Joy.

"Do they know why?" asked Casey.

Joy sadly shook her head.

"I am afraid the answer is still elusive." answered Joy.

"Oh man." sighed Casey.

"They first though it was an illegal dumping, but couldn't find anything. They checked the pipes and possible leakages, but those came out negative too. A few other investigation have also failed to produce a result." explained Joy.

"Darn." sighed Casey.

Joy thought for a moment.

"You could try to check out the Power Plant." proposed Joy ,"Ask for Dick and Philip."

"Thanks!" cried Casey, running off.

 

Casey departed and made her way through Gingey City. She had no trouble finding the Power Plant as it stuck out in the city. However, Casey found entering the Power Plant trickier. After nearly losing her voice, Casey returned to the Power Plant and waited until night. Casey returned and managed to sneak in. Walking around, Casey bumped into two men.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." noted the first man.

"I'm looking for Dick and Philip." said Casey.

"That's us." said the second man.

"I'm Casey. I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum." said the girl.

"I'm Dick and this is Philip." said the first man.

"Why are you here?" asked the second man.

"I heard about the water problem from Nurse Joy and wanted to help." answered Casey.

"There's nothing you can do." said Dick.

"Well, Ash did help us when he was here." noted Philip.

"Yeah. She could help us." sighed Dick.

"Let's go." said Philip.

The two lead Casey to the control room where she looked at a large map on a computer screen.

"What's this?" asked Casey.

"Our map of the sewer system." answered Philip.

"We need to hurry up. If the boss finds her it's our jobs." said Dick.

Casey started at the map before noticing a small blip.

"What's that?" asked the girl.

The two men stared at the blip.

"I don't know." answered Dick.

"That wasn't there an hour ago." noted Philip.

"That must be the problem." concluded Casey.

"She might be right." mused Philip.

"Let's go check it out." said Dick.

"You stay here. I will go." said Casey.

 

Casey took off and left. She headed throughout the city and made her way to the spot of the blip. Casey reached the chemical plant which had undergone a large number of changes as a result of the city's clean up. Casey found one of the pipes meant to follow waste out but, had been closed as a result of the changes. They were supposed sealed off, but one of them was removed. Casey climbed down, held her breath and slipped through the pipe until she bumped into the large mass.

"What they?'" asked Casey.

"Get out!" screamed the mass.

Casey ran out followed by the mass. Casey slipped out and climbed back up to the street. The mass followed her revealing its self to be a Tentacruel.

"That explains it." noted Casey.

"You!" cried Tentacruel.

"I'm going to catch you." said Casey.

Casey grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Give me your best." demanded Tentacruel.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Pidgeotto obeyed and used Sand Attack. Tentacruel then hit Pidgeotto with Bubble Beam.

"Use Sand Attack again!" ordered Casey.

Pidgeotto obeyed again and once more used Sand Attack successfully. Tentacruel used Sand Attack, but missed.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Pidgeotto obeyed and hit with Gust. Tentacruel then missed with another Bubble Beam.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Pidgeotto flew up high. Tentacruel used Bubble Beam, but it missed.

"Do it!" cried Casey.

Pidgeotto obeyed and hit with Fly. Tentacruel then hit with Hydro Pump and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm ready." said Meganium.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

Meganium obeyed and hit which also paralyzed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb, but it missed.

"Go Poke Ball!" cried Casey.

The Poke Ball captured Tentacruel and shook three times before stopping signaling Tentacruel had been caught.

 

Casey returned to the Power Plant where she told Philip and Dick. She was awarded a medal the next day for his work. Casey quickly bonded with Tentacruel who quickly fit in. Casey continued onward but, she became exhausted. Luckily, she stumbled across the Fighting Spirit Gym where she decided to rest.

"Hello." said Casey, opening the door.

Casey entered the Fighting Spirit Gym and wandered around.

"Hey!" cried a very masculine voice.

Casey turned a saw a very muscular man with a Hitmonchan by his side.

"How did you get in here?" asked Hitmonchan.

"I walked through the door." answered Casey.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

"Casey." answered the girl, "I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum."

Anthony and Hitonchan both laughed.

"That really seems to work." said Casey to herself.

"You should have said so. I'm Anthony." said the man.

Casey blinked in surprised.

"Are you the man Ash left Primeape with?" asked Casey.

"Yup. He's in the weight room." answered Anthony.

The two led Casey to the weight room where Primeape was lifting weights. A young woman was spotting him.

"Hi daddy." said the girl.

"Rebecca, this is Casey. She's a friend of Ash's." said Anthony.

Primeape almost dropped the weight its was lifting as Rebecca caught them. Primeape put the weight back and jumped up.

"You know Ash?" asked Primeape.

"Yes." answered Casey.

"How is he?" asked Casey.

"He's fine and I know he hasn't forgotten about you." answered Casey.

"He remembers..." said Primeape.

"This is may daughter Rebecca." said Anthony.

"Hello." said Rebecca.

Casey rubbed her chin thinking for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you're the person who Ash faced in the P1 Grand Prix." said Casey.

"Yeah, I got carried away." confessed Anthony, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine daddy. I'm just glad you're home." said Rebecca.

"So am I." agreed Anthony.

Anthony hugged his daughter.

"So...is Ash traveling through another region?" asked Primeape.

"He's in Pallet Town right now. But, he will continue traveling." said Casey.

"I'm sure he'll do great." said Anthony.

"Of course he will. Ash is no quitter." said Casey confident.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on Ash." said Rebecca.

Casey snickered and shook her head.

"No, we're just friends." replied Casey.

Casey thought for a moment.

"Besides, there's someone else whose been after his heart longer then me." added Casey.

"Oh really." mused Anthony.

"It's Misty. The Cerulean Gym leader and an old friend of Ash's." explained Casey.

"I see." said Anthony, rubbing his chin.

"So, where are you headed?" asked Rebecca.

"Celadon City. I'm battling the Indigo League." answered Casey.

Casey showed them her badges.

"Impressive." whistled Anthony.

"Tell us about your adventures." requested Rebecca.

 

The four sat down and talked for hours before night time. Casey say good bye and left the next day on her journey. Casey made her way through the path first met Primeape and she soon reached Celadon City. Casey marveled in wonder at the city. She then checked in at the Pokemon Center and went to her room where she released her Pokemon - save Tentacruel due to spacial reason.

"So, are we in Celadon?" asked Meganium.

"Yes. I figured we'd do some training then challenge Erika tomorrow." answered Casey.

"Sounds good." said Electabuzz.

"I wonder if she'll be at her perfume store." mused Beedrill.

"I don't know. I guess I could check there." replied Casey.

"Do make the same mistake Ash did." giggled Raticate.

"I don't have a problem with perfume, so I should be good." said Casey snickering.

"Well he did insult her perfume." said Pidgeotto, shrugging.

"Ash has said himself he was immature at the time." noted Casey.

The five Pokemon looked at each other.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Meganium.

"I'm fine." answered Casey.

"You did just win the Soul Badge." noted Beedrill.

Casey let out a sigh.

"I am fine. Really." said Casey.

"You didn't actually beat Koga." said Electabuzz.

"I know." said Casey.

"It doesn't matter. You won and that's it." said Meganium.

"I can't let those dark thoughts cloud my mind!" declared Casey.

The other Pokemon all cheered this.

"That's Great to hear Casey." said Meganium.

"I want to thank you for never giving up on me." said Casey.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say it was no problem." said Meganium.

"For once your right." said Beedrill.

Electabuzz turned and gave Beedrill a glare.

"Lara Laramie helped too...as did a few other people." said Meganium.

"Yeah. I can't believe I let myself feel so low." said Casey.

"Hey, we've come really close." noted Pidgeotto.

"We're only two badges away." added Raticate.

"I plan on training with Ash." said Casey.

"That makes sense." shrugged Electabuzz.

"Casey...you don't have feeling for Ash, do you?" asked Meganium.

"No. I honestly don't." answered Casey.

"Training with him is a good idea." said Beedrill.

"For now, let's just enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow, is the big day." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven finished and I hoped you liked it. Next time, Casey battles Erika. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey battles Erika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The sun awoke over Celadon City to mark the start of a new day. Casey awoke, showered and had breakfast. Casey then fed her Pokemon breakfast. After this, Casey and her Pokemon headed to the park so all of them could exercise. However, Casey had an important talk to ahead.

"Okay guys. We have an important battle ahead." said Casey.

"I can handle this easily." stated Pidgeotto.

"Someone's getting cock." replied Raticate.

"I'm just pointing out my type advantage." said Pidgeotto.

"Whatever you say." said Raticate, rolling its eyes.

"But, what if Pidgeotto goes down?" asked Electabuzz.

Pidgeotto let out an annoyed snicker at this.

"Beedrill can help." said Casey.

"Proud to do so." said Beedrill.

"What about me?" asked Electabuzz.

"Grass type moves resist Electric types." answered Casey.

"Darn." sighed Electabuzz.

"I won't be help either." sighed Meganium.

"At least I'm not alone." shrugged Electabuzz.

"Also, I want to use Tentacruel." said Casey.

"Water is super weak to Electric." stated Electabuzz.

"But, I'm part Poison type which means I take normal damage from Grass type." noted Tentacruel.

"Plus, us Poison types are super effective against Grass types." added Beedrill.

Beedrill and Tentacruel shared a nod.

"Well it seems like you've gotten alone." said Casey.

"Us Poison types have to stick together." joked Beedrill.

"Actually, I've had no problem fitting in." said Tentacruel.

"You're cool." said Electabuzz.

"Thanks." said Tentacruel.

"I'm glad you're happy." said Casey.

"You're a strong trainer. Hey, you managed to defeat me." replied Tentacruel.

"So, what are your moves?" asked Casey.

"You saw them." answered Tentacruel.

"I saw Bubble Beam, Sludge Bomb and Hydro Pump." noted Casey.

Tentacruel whispered its last move.

"That'll be interesting." said Pidgeotto.

"It could be down right overpowered." added Raticate.

"With Tentacruel, Pidgeotto and I you should have no problem with Erika." said Beedrill.

"Yeah." agreed Casey.

Casey whistled.

"Let's all the sing the Team Electabuzz song!" declared Casey.

The other Pokemon all cheered. Electabuzz turned to Tentacruel.

"Try and keep up." said Electabuzz.

"Watch me." replied Tentacruel

Let's all cheer Electabuzz

Greatest team of all

The players charge the field

And double team the ball

They're the crew with the Mega Punch

When they are in a crunch

Metronome, safe at home

Hyper Beam too

"How did I do?" asked Tentacruel.

Electabuzz let out a snicker.

"Not bad." answered Electabuzz.

"Are you ready?" asked Casey.

"Yeah!" answered the Pokemon.

"Let's go!" cried Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokmeon and left. She headed to the gym and arrived finding nobody outside except for an old man peering in and googling the "pretty women" inside. The old man told her that Erika was gone so Casey left. Casey made her way through the bustling streets of Celadon City in search of her perfume store. Erika finally found the store and went inside.

"Hello! We're so glad you're her!" called a green haired girl.

"How can we help you?" asked a blonde girl.

"I'm looking for Erika." answered Casey.

"One moment." said a purple hair girl, behind the counter.

The girl went to the back and returned moments later with a raven haired girl in a kimono.

"Manager, this is the girl asking for you." said the purple haired girl.

"Hello. I understand you are looking for me." said Erika.

"My name is Casey and I came from New Bark Town to challenge you to a gym battle." said Erika.

Erika smiled at this.

"I thought so. That is usually the reason people come here looking for me." said Erika.

"Right! Let's go!" declared Casey.

"Actually, do you mind if we wait a little while?" asked Erika.

"Why?" asked Casey.

"We're busy at the moment and I am needed here." answered Erika.

Casey looked around at the many people in the store.

"I understand." sighed Casey.

"Thank you so much." replied Erika.

"Ash had to do the same." noted Casey.

Erika blinked in surprised at this.

"I didn't know were friends with Ash." said Erika surprised.

"We go way back." said Casey.

"This is a pleasant surprise." said Erika happily.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress to battle, I'm fine." joked Casey.

Casey, Erika and the employees shared a laugh at this.

 

Casey waited patiently and even helped out a bit at the perfume shop. Finally, the rush died down so Erika decided to close the shop for a bit so they could have their battle. Erika quickly changed into her street clothes before they left. Casey, Erika and employees left the shop and made their way to the gym. The went inside and one of the employee took a position as referee while Erika and Casey squared off.

"This is an official gym battle between challenger Casey and Gym Leader Erika!" declared the referee.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Tangela!" cried Erika, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"You have the first move." said Erika.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bind!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack successfully while Tangela successfully used Bind. Pidgeotto was hurt by Bind.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust and hit. Tangela used Sleep Powder and put Pidgeotto to sleep. Pidgeotto was then hurt by Bind.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Erika.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Tangela obeyed and used Vine Whip, but it wasn't very effective. Pidgeotto was hurt by Bind.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Erika.

Pidgeotto awoke and went up high, but was hurt by Bind. Tangela missed with Giga Drain.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Erika.

Pidgeotto hit with Fly and was released by Bind. Tangela used Sleep Powder and put Pidgeotto back to sleep.

"Return!" cried Casey.

Casey recalled Pidgeotto and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"You are prepared." said Erika.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb and Tangela fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Erika, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Victreebel is part Posion type. I need Pidgeotto." thought Erika.

Erika recalled Tentacruel and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Did you just send out a sleeping Pokemon?" asked a concerned Erika.

"I have faith in my Pokemon." answered Casey.

The Nature - Loving Princess smiled at this.

"You so much like Ash." said Erika.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Acid!" ordered Erika.

Victreebel used Acid successfully and lowered Pidgeotto's defense while Pidgeotto slept.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Erika.

Victreebel used Razor Leaf successfully and scored a critical hit while Pidgeotto slept.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto flew up high so Razor Leaf missed. Pidgeotto hit with Fly, but Pidgeotto barely hung on.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Victreebel obeyed and used Quick Attack which caused Victreebel to faint.

"Victreebel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"Half way there and we're pitching shutout!" cried Casey.

"Go Jumpluff!" cried Erika, releasing her third Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Leech Seed successfully. Pidgeotto flew up high, but was zapped by Leech Seed and fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Jumpluff!" declared the referee.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb then Jumpluff used Leech Seed.

"Use Sludge Bomb again!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge it!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb, but Jumpluff dodged it. Tentacruel had heath sapped by Leech Seed.

"Use Sludge Bomb again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb and hit which caused Jumpluff to faint.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Erika, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb while Bellossom used Sunny Day successfully. Tentacruel had health sapped by Leech Seed.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Synthesis!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb and hit. Bellossom used Synthesis and regained more health thanks to Sunny Day. Tentacruel then had health sapped by Leech Seed.

"She's trying to let Leech Seed suck all of Tentacruel's health." thought Casey.

Casey bit her lip before she realized something.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Erika.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Solar Beam and hit, but Tentacruel's special defense allowed it to hang on. Tentacruel used Poison Jab and Bellossom fainted.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel and the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" declared Casey.

Casey ran over and hugged Tentacruel while Erika recalled Bellossom.

"You were fantastic." began Erika.

Erika walked over to Casey.

"I proudly confer a Rainbow Badge onto you as proof of your victory." said Erika.

Casey accepted the Rainbow Badge.

"Where are going next?" asked Erika.

"I only have one badge left - the Marsh Badge." answered Casey.

Gloom walked over holding a letter.

"Is that the Gloom that Ash rescued?" asked Casey.

"Yes. The Bellossom you fought was a different Pokemon that I raised from an egg." answered Erika.

"Here you go." said Gloom, handing Erika the letter.

"Can you please deliver this to Sabrina?" asked Erika.

"Sure." answered Casey.

"Thank." replied Erika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is where we'll end it for now. Next time, Casey takes on Sabrina. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Casey battled Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey returned to the Pokemon Center and healed her Pokemon. Casey and her Pokemon spent the rest of the day enjoying Celadon City. The next day, they left Celadon City and passed through Kanto Route 7. Casey then reached Saffron City. She headed to the park and released her Pokemon.

"Okay guys, we're here in Saffron City." said Casey.

"She uses Psychic types." noted Meganium.

"Dang. Well I won't be of any help." said Tentacruel.

"Neither will I." added Beedrill.

"Beedrill does have the only super effective move against Psychic types." stated Raticate.

"Plus, we don't have a Dark or Ghost type." added Pidgeotto.

"I guess I'm going to have to whittle her team down." mused Casey.

"Leave it to me." huffed Electabuzz.

"Oh brother." sighed Beedrill.

"Just sit back and let me work." replied Electabuzz.

"At least I have a super effective move." countered Beedrill.

"Well then you can used that when you battle..." began Electabuzz, "Oh wait a second."

Beedrill flew over and got right in Electabuzz's face.

"You want to make something of it?" asked Beedrill.

"I'll zap your sorry bug..." answered Electabuzz.

"Enough!" cried Casey.

The Pokemon stopped and looked at her.

"Don't forget, we're all friend here." said Casey.

Electabuzz and Beedrill let out a joint sigh.

"I'm sorry." said Beedrill.

"So am I." added Electabuzz.

"Good." sighed Casey.

"Ash told us Sabrina is tough." noted Meganium.

"True. She might be us toughest challenge yet." said Casey.

"It took Ash tries to beat her...then he admitted he won on a technicality." said Casey.

Casey shook her head.

"She'll be tough, but we can best her!" declared Casey.

All of the Pokemon let out a cheer.

"Don't forget the letter." said Pidgeotto.

Casey pulled out the letter.

"She has changed since then." said Raticate.

"We will win." said Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and left. She made her way across Saffron City passing by the Saffron City Contest Hall. Casey came up on her destination and saw the old Fighting Dojo next door. Casey reached the door and entered the gym. Moments later, a man appeared in front of Casey via teleportation.

"What brings you here?" asked the man.

"I came to challenge Sabrina for a Marsh Badge." answered Casey.

"If you desire, I will bring you to her." replied the man.

The man led Casey to the main hall where Sabrina was.

"I foresaw you coming." stated Sabrina.

Casey gulped at this.

"I have a letter from Erika." noted Casey.

Sabrina used her telekinesis to take the letter and open it. Sabrina then read the contents.

Dear Sabrina,

I want to see how you where doing. I know I could call you, but I did not want anyone to hear this since you are still in the closet at the moment.

I hope you are well and I must warn you not to underestimate Casey. She is a tough trainer this would be the eight and final gym badge she needs to gain entrance into the Indigo League.

Anyway, are you free Friday? I was hoping to visit and we could see a movie "as friends" of course.

Love, Erika

Sabrina smiled for a moment before coughing and putting the letter away.

"I shall give you your gym battle." said Sabrina.

The two trainers took their positions while the man who led Casey here too the position of referee.

"This is a gym battle between challenger Casey and gym leader Sabrina!" declared the man.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Sabrina, releasing her Pokemon.

Casey gulped as Kadabra went out, having heard of it from Ash.

"Begin!" declare the referee.

"I will let have the first move." said Sabrina.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent successfully while Kadabra missed with Kinesis.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam while Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Take in light!" ordered Casey.

Sabrina chuckled seeing what was coming.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium took in light while Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam, but Kadabra used Recover to void it.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf and hit. Kadabra used Psychic which caused Meganium to faint.

"Meganium is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and hit. Kadabra used Recover and returned to full health.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and hit while Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock while Kadabra used Psybeam and hit.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock and hit while Kadabra hit with Psybeam again.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

"Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch while Kadabra missed with Kinesis.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eectabuzz hit with Thunder Punch again but, Kadabra used Recover to regain health.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock while Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt but, Kadabra used Psychic and Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack successfully while Kadabra missed with Kinesis.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack and hit. Kadabra used then Kinesis.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust, but Kadabra used Recover.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto flew up high which caused Kinesis to miss.

"I'm giving up on Kinesis." thought Sabrina.

The Mistress of Psychic Pokemon let out a sigh.

"Hit it!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Fly then Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust. Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust. Kadabra then hit with Psychic and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Raticate!" Casey, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Tail Whip, but Kadabra used Recover and once more regain full health.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Tackle then Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Tackle then Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang, but Kadabra used Recover.

"Use Hyper Fang again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover again!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Raticate again hit with Hyper Fang but, Kadabra used Recover again.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Super Fang, but missed. Kadabra then hit with Psychic and Raticate fainted.

"Raticate is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her fifth Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Pin Missile!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit twice with Pin Missile. Kadabra then hit with Psychic and Beedrill fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Beedrill and hung her head as she grabbed her final Poke Ball.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb and hit. Kadabra hit with Psychic, but Tentacruel managed to hang on.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab. Kadabra hit with Psychic and Tentacruel fainted.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra and the battles goes to Sabrina!" declared the referee.

"You are a good trainer. Train more and come back for a rematch." said Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirteen finished. Casey's battle isn't based on any personal experience - I managed t have an easy time against Sabrina. Next time, Casey deals with the loss. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey deals with her loss to Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey recalled her Pokemon and left the Saffron Gym. Casey traveled across the city making her way to the Pokemon Center. Casey arrived at the Pokemon Center where the Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Hello! Welcome to our Pokemon Center. We can heal your Pokemon to perfect health. Shall we heal your Pokemon?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes." answered Casey, deflated.

"May I see your Pokemon?" asked Joy.

Casey handed her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Joy gave them to her Chansey to heal them.

"It might not be my place, but I can tell something is bothering you." began Joy.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Casey.

"I've worked her a long time and I can tell when somebody's not feeling well." answered Joy.

"I got beaten by Sabrina." confessed Casey.

"That happens a lot." replied Joy.

"It's not the first time that I've been badly beaten by a gym leader." explained Casey.

"What happened?" asked Joy.

"I got badly beaten by Koga a while ago." answered Casey.

"Oh. I see." mused Joy.

"It's just hard." sighed Casey.

"Well I can only imagine." replied Joy.

"What should I do?" asked Casey.

"You have to talk to your Pokemon." answered Joy.

"Really?" asked Casey.

"Yes. They will be able to help you more than me." answered Joy.

Chansey then returned with the Poke Balls.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are fully healed.

 

Casey thanked Nurse Joy and departed. She wandered around Saffron City for a while trying to think of what to say. She finally returned to the park where she talked to her Pokemon earlier. She arrived and released her Pokemon. They all gathered around their trainer.

"I'm sorry." began Casey.

"There is no reason to apologize!" snapped Meganium.

A moment of silence followed suit.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that." said Meganium.

Casey shook her head back and forth.

"You're trying to help me." replied Casey.

"Don't go beating yourself up again." said Beedrill.

Casey let out a sigh.

"You're right. I can't let everything I learned just slip through the cracks." agreed Casey.

"Yeah!" declared the Pokemon.

Casey let out a sigh.

"We need to figure out what went wrong." said Tentacruel.

"That damn Kadabra had Recover. I could have beaten it had Kadabra not had that." huffed Electabuzz.

Beedrill let out a light sigh.

"I least I put up a fight." said Electabuzz.

"Kadabra had Recover which was a big problem." agreed Casey.

"Not to mention." added Raticate.

"Yeah. That is going to be a real problem in the future." added Pidgeotto.

Casey thought for a moment.

"We don't have Disable or anything else to handle it. We'll just have to work around it." sighed Casey.

"No problem." scoffed Electabuzz.

Meganium rolled its eyes.

"Hey!" snapped Electabuzz.

"Stay calm you two." demanded Pidgeotto.

"Are they always like this?" asked Tentacruel.

"Elecatbuzz is a hothead." answered Raticate.

Electabuzz turned and shot Raticate a glare.

"It also has Kinesis." noted Beedrill.

"I'm too worried about it." said Casey.

"Why?" asked Electabuzz.

"It's not as accurate as Sand Attack." answered Casey.

The others could understand her reasoning.

"Let's not forget it has Psybeam." said Beedrill.

"That is a problem. We cannot counter that." admitted Casey.

"We're lucky it didn't confuse." sighed Meganium.

"Of course, we cannot forget the major problem: Psychic." added Tentacruel.

A moment of silence followed this.

"We have to find a way to whittle it down!" declared Casey.

"Until it uses Recover." sighed Beedrill.

"I won't have such a defeatist attitude!" cried Casey.

"Casey is right! We will find a way!" declared Meganium.

"We made it this far. We can do it." said Beedrill.

"Yeah! Let's mop the floor with that Kadabra!" cried Electabuzz.

The other Pokemon all cheered at this.

"We'll train for the rest of the day and go back tomorrow." said Casey.

"What happens if we lose again?" asked Meganium.

"The we pick up and do it again." answered Casey.

All of smiled at this.

"I am not going to let myself brood again. I am picking myself up and keeping my head high." stated Casey.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm happy to hear that." replied Meganium.

The others agreed with this.

"I agree, but nobody speaks for me." said Electabuzz.

"Let's go. We've got a lot of training to do." said Casey.

 

Casey and her Pokemon began their training. She fought a lot of trainers managed to raise up most of her Pokemon up. However, Pidgeotto wasn't able to raise as much due to a lack of Pokemon that could compete against it. Especially since she needed to work with Tentacruel and used it against most Grass types she faced. Thus, Casey went to the Fighting Dojo. She opened the door and four blackbelts gave her glares.

"I came to challenge you!" declared Casey.

The for blackbelts shared a glance and laughed.

"I am serious." said Casey.

Casey flashed her seven badges and they blackbelts stopped laughing.

"So, she is serious." said a masculine voice.

"My name is Kiyo and I am the Karate King." said the man.

Kiyo walked over and pointed to one of the blackbelts.

"Hitoshi" cried the man.

Hitoshi bowed and walked over to Casey.

"I shall referee." said Kiyo.

Kiyo took the referee position.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Machop!" cried Hitoshi, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Kiyo.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Foresight!" ordered Hitoshi.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Foresight successfully while Pidgeotto hit with the super effective Gust.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Hitoshi.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop hit with Karate Chop then Pidgeotto hit with Gust and Machop fainted.

"Go Mankey!" cried Hitoshi, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Pidgeotto." said Casey.

"Begin!" ordered Kiyo.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Hitoshi.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey used Focus Energy then Pidgeotto hit with Gust.

"Use Gust again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Hitoshi.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey hit twice with Fury Swipes. Pidgeotto hit with Gust and Mankey fainted.

"Go Primeape!" cried Hitoshi, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Hitoshi.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Fly causing Karate Chop to miss. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Primeape fainted.

"Hideki!" cried Kiyo.

Hitoshi walked to the side while Hideki took his place.

"Go Machop!" cried Hideki, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Hideki.

"Use Gust!" ordered Pidgeotto.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Hideki.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust. Machop hung on and hit with Seismic Toss.

"Use Gust again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Seismic Toss again!" ordered Hideki.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop used Seismic Toss, but it failed. Pidgeotto then hit with Gust and Machop fainted.

"Go Machoke!" cried Hideki, relaesing his other Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Hideki.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Fly while Machoke used Karate Chop, but it missed. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Machoke fainted.

"Mike!" cried Kiyo.

Hideki stepped aside while another blackbelt took his place.

"Go Mankey!" cried Mike, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Kiyo.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Mike.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey used Fury Swipes, but Pidgeotto flew up high. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Mankey fainted.

"Go Mankey!" cried Mike, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Mike.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey used Karate Chop, but Pidgeotto flew up high. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Mankey fainted.

"Go Primeape!" cried Mike, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Kiyo.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Primeape used Low Kick, but Pidgeotto flew up high. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Primeape fainted.

"Aaron!" cried Kiyo.

Mike stepped aside and the last blackbelt took his place.

"Go Primeape!" cried Aaron, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Aaron.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape used Focus Energy while Pidgeotto flew up high. Pidgeotto hit with Fly, but Primeape hung on.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Aaron.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack and Primeape fainted.

"All of my students failed." noted Kiyo.

The four blackbelts hung their heads.

"I will prove how strong the Fighting Dojo is by defeating you myself!" declared Kiyo.

Aaron stepped aside and Kiyo took his place.

"Go Hitmonlee!" cried Kiyo, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use High Jump Kick!" ordered Kiyo.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Fly and went up high. Hitmonlee missed with High Jump Kick and suffered recoil damage. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Hitmonlee fainted.

"Go Hitmonchan!" cried Kiyo, releasing his other Pokemon.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Kiyo.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Fly causing Thunder Punch to miss. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Hitmonchan fainted.

"You have bested me." admitted Kiyo.

"Thank you for the fights." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter fourteen. I wanted to give you guys some action so I added this part. Next time, Casey takes on Sabrina. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey has rematch against Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke with sheer determination. She washed, dressed and had her food. Casey feed her Pokemon outside the Pokemon Center.

"Okay guys, we need to prepare." said Casey.

The Pokemon all nodded in agreement.

"Much like last time, Beedrill and Tentacruel will not be of use." said Casey.

"After last time, I'm fine." sighed Beedrill.

"Yeah." admitted Tentacruel.

"What if she uses other Pokemon?" asked Electabuzz.

"Then I'll use the appropriate Pokemon." answered Casey.

The others all agreed.

"Of course...there is Kadabra." said Meganium.

"I have prepared as best as possible." said Casey.

"Of course." replied Beedrill.

"I need to keep as many Pokemon as healthy as possible. It does have Recover, but we can whittle it down!" declared Sabrina.

"Yeah!" exclaimed all the Pokemon.

"Who's ready?!" asked Casey.

"Us!" answered the Pokemon.

"Let's go!" cried Casey.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed the Pokemon.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and left. She made her way across Saffron City and returned to the Saffron Gym. Casey arrived and sighed before knocking. The man arrived and led Sabrina back to where Sabrina was. Casey showed no fear and she walked over to Sabrina.

"I am back for a rematch." said Casey.

"I knew you were coming back." replied Sabrina.

The two took their positions across from each other.

"This is official gym battle between challenger Casey and Gym Leader Sabrina!" declared the man.

"Go Espeon!" cried Sabrina, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Why aren't you using Kadabra?" asked Casey.

"I wanted to be different." answered Sabrina.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Interesting." mused Sabrina.

"Meganium has the highest defense. It's my best bet." thought Casey.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent and Espeon used Sand Attack.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam and was paralyzed. Espeon was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Quick Attack and hit. Meganium then used Razor Leaf.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon attempted to Quick Attack, but was fully paralyzed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf.

"Use Razor Leaf again!

"Use Swift!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf, but missed thanks to Sand Attack. Espeon hit with Swift.

"Use Razor Leaf once more!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and Espeon fainted.

"Espeon is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared the referee.

"Go Mr. Mime!" cried Sabrina, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Casey.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent and Mr. Mime used Reflect.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam, but Reflect lessened the blow. Mr. Mime then raised its defense higher with Barrier.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and Mr. Mime used Barrier.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Mr. Mime.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf and hit. Mr. Mime then raised its defense more.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with razor Leaf and got a critical hit, but the heightened defense lessened the blow.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent causing Mr. Mime to miss with Psychic. Reflect then wore off.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam and Mr. Mime fainted.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared the referee.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Sabrina, releasing her last Pokemon.

Casey gulped at this.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent while Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam and hit. Kadabra then hit with Psybeam.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and got a critical hit.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but Kadabra used Recover.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf while Kadabra hit with Psybeam

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium took in light while Kadabra hit with Psybeam.

"Fire!" cried Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam. Kadabra then hit with Psychic.

"Darn." sighed Casey.

"No...I...can't...let...Casey...down..." panted Meganium.

Meganium struggled to get up, but suddenly collapsed.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift, but Sabrina used Recover.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock and Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and Electabuzz use Psybeam.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift and Kadabra missed with Kinesis.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Kinesis again!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Elctabuzz used Swift and Kadabra used Kinesis.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit and managed to paralyze Kadabra. Kadabra used Psybeam.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch and Kadabra was fully paralyzed.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and Kadabra hit with Psychic which caused Electabuzz to faint.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack successfully. Kadara tried to use Recover, but was fully paralyzed.

"Use Sand Attack again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack again. Kadara used Psybeam, but it missed.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Kadabra.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack. Kadabra used Psybeam and hit.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust and hit. Kadabrs used Psychic and hit.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto flew up high. Kadabra missed with Psybeam.

"Hit it!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Fly. Kadabra hit with Psychic and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Kadabra!" declared the referee.

"Go Raticate!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Tail Whip while Kadabra was fully paralyzed.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang and Kadabra fainted.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! The victory goes to Raticate and the the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" exclaimed Casey.

Sabrina recalled Kadarba and walked over.

"Congratulations. You earned this." said Sabrina.

Sabrina pulled out a Marsh Badge and presented it to Casey.

"Thank you." replied Casey.

Casey accepted the Marsh Badge.

"Now what will you do?" asked Sabrina.

"I have only one challenge left...the Earth Badge." answered Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter fifteen finished. Next time, Casey begins her journey to the final her last badge. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey makes her way back to Viridian City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey left and healed her Pokemon after her victory. She made way on the journey passing Bill's Lighthouse, but he was absent. Casey made it to Porta Vista visiting Hutber Port first where she found out Moe had since passed away. She then went to Acalpulco and took a ship to Vermilion City. Once back in Vermilion, she quickly left. After a while, she finally reached a small town. She stopped by the store before realizing where she was. Casey then made her way to the police station.

"Casey!" cried Ash's Squirtle.

Ash's Squirtle and the rest of the Squirtle Squad ran over to casey.

"Nice to see you again." said Casey.

"It's been to long." agreed Casey.

Officer Jenny walked in having heard the noise.

"Can I help you?" asked Jenny.

"I'm a friend of Ash's." answered Casey.

"Any friend of Ash is welcome." replied Jenny.

"What brings you here?" asked Ash's Squirtle.

"I am headed back to Viridian City. I have to earn my last badge." answered Casey.

"Ah, the Earth Badge. It seems like yesterday we fought Team Rocket to earn the Earth Badge." said Ash's Squirtle fondly.

"Didn't you gt beaten by a Machamp?" asked another Squirtle.

"Yeah." answered Ash's Squirtle.

"Plus, you lost to Blaine's Ninetales." added another Squirtle.

"Not to mention he lost to Richie's Butterfree." added yet another Squirtle.

"Shut it!" snapped Squirtle blushing.

"Hey, you did beat Rudy to earn Ash the Spike Shell Badge." noted Casey.

"Thank you." replied Ash's Squirtle, nodding.

The other Squirtle muttered at this.

"Why don't you come inside and tell us about your adventures." proposed Casey.

"I'd love to hear that." said Ash's Squirtle.

"Sure." said Casey.

Casey went inside and the stories of her adventure.

"Man, you've had some good matches." said Ash's Squirtle.

"It can't compare to some of the matches you've and Ash have had." replied Casey.

"We had some great battles." said Ash's Squirtle.

"I already mention Rudy's Starmie, defeated Drake's Onix, helped beat Macy and beat Brandon's Ninjask." said Casey.

"Thanks." said Ash's Squirtle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh great, now his head's going to be as big a balloon." whispered another Squirtle.

"I heard that!" snapped Ash's Squirtle.

The other Squirtle all laughed.

"Hey, I forgot to mention your victory in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix." said Casey.

"Yeah!" called the Squirtle.

"It was a well earned victory." stated Jenny.

"We do have to give Team Wartortle credit. They are a good team." said Ash's Squirtle.

The other Squirtle all gad to agree to this.

"But, I'm glad we won." said one of the Squirtle.

"The party was awesome!" declared another of the Squirtle.

"You truly earned it." shrugged Jenny.

"It does feel nice actually being good." admitted one of the Squirtle.

"This is much better than being criminals." agreed Ash's Squirtle.

The other Squirtles all agreed with this sentiment.

"Casey, how long are you going to stay?" asked Ash's Squirtle.

"Just to tomorrow." answered Casey.

"Then we should do something!" declared Ash's Squirtle.

The other Squirtle all agreed.

"I can arrange something." said Jenny.

"There's no need." replied Casey.

"We insist." said Casey.

 

Casey had a dinner that night with the Squirtle Squad. She stayed in the town then departed the next day. Casey continued onward and passed the spot where Ash met Charmander. Casey then continued onward with her adventure. After a while of traveling, Casey stopped when she heard rustling. Casey followed it to a cabin at a small pond. Pokemon where everyone.

"This is awesome." said Casey happily.

Casey jumped out and grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Trainer!" exclaimed a Paras.

"Run!" exclaimed a Rattata.

The Pokemon ran off and hid.

"You're not getting away that easy." said Casey.

Casey began giving case to the Pokemon.

"Wait!" cried a voice.

A girl with a pink shirt and blue overalls ran in front of Casey.

"Please don't do it. I'm begging you." pleaded the girl.

Casey thought for a moment and a realization hit her.

"Is your name Melanie?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Melanie cautiously.

"Then this is the Hidden Village." deduced Casey.

"It is." confirmed Melanie.

"I'm a friend of Ash. He told me about this place, but not where it was." explained Casey.

Melanie let out a relieved sigh.

"It's okay everyone. She is friendly." said Melanie.

"I won't try to catch any of you." added Casey.

The Pokemon carefully emerged from their hiding places.

"She is friendly." said Melanie.

"I promise I won't hurt you." added Casey.

"Okay." said the Paras.

"I don't trust her." said Rattata skeptically.

Casey rubbed her chin.

"I have an idea." said Casey.

Casey released all her Pokemon.

"It's great to out of that ball every now and again." said Raticate.

Raticate stretched and noticed the Rattata.

"Hey little guy." said Raticate.

"Hello." replied Rattata defensive.

"Dang." said Raticate.

Raticate thought for a moment.

"Come on. Hang with me and I'll show you the ropes." said Raticate.

Rattata considered it.

"Okay." agreed Rattata.

The Pokemon ran off and played while Raticate began training Rattata.

"Hey Casey! Plese grab two logs!" called Raticate.

"Okay!" called Casey.

Casey ran off and grabbed two logs. She then placed them in front of the two Pokemon.

"Okay kid, I'm going to teach you Hyper Fang." said Raticate.

"Okay." shrugged Rattata.

"It's all in the teeth. You just got to focus and sink them in." said Raticate.

Raticate then used Hyper Fang stabbing the piece of wood. Raticate then pulled it's teeth out of the log.

"You try." said Raticate.

Rattata copied what Raticate did and successfully used Hyper Fang.

"I did it! I learned Hyper Fang!" cried Rattata jubilant.

"Congratulations." said Raticate.

"You where great." added Casey.

"Thanks." said Raticate.

Rattata then turned its attention to Casey.

"I'm sorry for being so defensive." said Rattata.

"I understand." replied Casey.

 

Casey stayed a little longer before leaving. She made her way onward and passed by Pokemon Tech. Casey then passed the place where AJ's gym had formerly stood. She continued passing again through Cerulean City and Pewter City. Casey then returned to the Viridian Forest where she again met Samurai and Yellow. The two led her to the latter Uncle Wilton's shop.

"Uncle Wilton, this is my friend Casey." said Yellow.

"Pleasure to met you." replied Wilton.

"So, what brings you back to town?" asked Yellow.

"I've come to battle the gym leader." answered Casey.

"I thought you had battled her already." replied a surprised Samurai.

"I discovered she wasn't there." shrugged Casey.

"Yeah. She was visiting her ill grandmother if I remember right." said Wilton.

"Is she doing better?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Wilton.

"That's good." replied Casey.

"How are you going to handle the gym leader?" asked Samurai.

Casey thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure." answered Casey.

"But you need to have a strategy." said Yellow.

"Ash mostly winged it." shrugged Casey.

"That's reckless." noted Yellow.

"I know and I usually do prepare." replied Casey.

"Then, why are you winging it here?" asked Wilton.

"I guess I feel confident." answered Casey.

"You cannot be too overconfident." stated Samurai.

"If I had a nickle every time Ash told me that." giggled Casey.

The four of them all laughed.

"Oh man." said Casey, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want a heads up?" asked Wilton.

"Okay." answered Casey.

"She two Fairy types." replied Wilton.

"I have two Pokemon with Poison type moves." noted Casey.

"You should be fine there." shrugged Yellow.

"She also has a Fairy/Normal type." added Wilton.

"That should be easy too." said Casey.

"She has a Normal type." continued Wilton.

"I don't have a Fighting type move, but I should be fine." said Casey.

"Don't be so sure." mused Wilton.

Casey raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Anyway, she also has a Poison and Ground type." said Wilton.

"That's either a Nidoqueen or Nidoking." mused Casey.

Casey simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a Water type." said Casey.

"Her strongest Pokemon is a Water type." said Wilton.

"I have a Grass and Electric." said Casey.

"It seems like you're have an advantage." noted Yellow.

"You must still be on your guard." warned Samurai.

"I appreciate the concern." said Casey.

"I have no doubt you'll do great!" declared Yellow.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

"True. You are a strong trainer and you've come this far." added Samurai.

"I don't know a lot about you, but if you've got seven badges then you must be a strong trainer." shrugged Wilton.

"Thanks everyone. I will come back once I've won my badge." vowed Casey.

Casey walked off waving.

"Tomorrow is the day." thought Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter sixteen finished. It's a big shorter, but I didn't want to artificially extend it. Next time, Casey has last gym battle. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey battles for her last badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke the next morning and stretched as the morning sun. She washed up and got dressed. Casey then had breakfast with her Pokemon.

"So today is the big day." said Casey.

"Any idea who's going to see battle?" asked Meganium.

"Tentacruel and either you and/or Electabuzz." answered Casey.

"Oh yeah!" cried Electabuzz.

Meganium rolled its eyes.

"Tentacruel, your Sludge Bomb and Poison Jab will take care of half of their team." said Casey.

"Glad to be of help." said Tentacruel.

"Also, your Water type moves will be helpful against another." added Casey.

"You'll be really useful here. Best of luck." said Beedrill.

"Thanks." replied Tentacruel.

"Their strongest Pokemon is a Water type so Meganium or Electabuzz will see action." continued Casey.

"Which of us will it be?" asked Meanium.

"I don't know. It depends on what type it will be." answered Casey.

"I respect your decision." said Meganium.

"Of course." said Electabuzz.

Electbuzz then let out a scoff.

"Of course it should be." whispered Electabuzz.

"If it's a part Ground type like Quagsire then you'll be useless." noted Meganium.

"I'll just go with what ever Pokemon I need." said Casey.

 

Casey then recalled her Pokemon and left. She made her way through the Pokemon Center and soon reached the Pokemon Gym. She sighed and entered the gym.

"Hello!" called Casey.

A girl with a blue shirt, red skirt and a white hat walked out.

"My name is Leaf and I'm the gym leader here." said the girl.

"I've come for an Earth Badge!" declared Casey.

"Do you have what it takes?" asked Leaf.

"I've won seven badges already." answered Casey.

"Impressive." mused Leaf.

Leaf thought for a moment.

"Okay, let's go." said Leaf.

The two walked over to the battlefield. A male gym employee walked over to act as judge.

"The following match is an official gym battle between Leader Leaf and challenger Casey!" cried the referee.

"Go Granbull!" cried Leaf, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Tentacurel!" ordered Casey.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull used Scary Face but, Tentacruel used Bubble Beam which managed to lower the speed of Granbull.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab while Granbull hit with Take Down suffering recoil.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bite!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull managed to hit with Bite causing Tentacruel to flinch.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Charm!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab. Granbull used Charm.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bite!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb and Granbull fainted.

"Granbull is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Go Clefy!" cried Leaf, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Clefy used Minimize while Tentacruel used Poison Jab.

"Use Poison Jab again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Minimize again!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Poison Jab and hit. Clefy used Minimize.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Growl!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Poison Jab, but it missed. Clefy used Growl.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Clefy used Metronome and used Flare Blitz. Tentacruel resisted and it caused recoil damage. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb and Clefy fainted.

"Clefy is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Go Jiggly!" cried Leaf, releasing her third Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Disable!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb, but Jiggly then disabled it.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Tri Attack! ordered Jiggly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab. Jiggly hit with Tri Attack and paralyzed Tentacruel.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sing!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jiggly used Sing, but it missed. Tentacruel hit Poison Jab and Jiggly fainted.

"Jiggly is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Go Ditty!" cried Leaf, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

Casey thought for a moment and recalled Tentacruel.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Transform!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and paralyzed Ditty. Ditty then used Transform to turn into Electabuzz.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock and Ditty used Thunderbolt. Neither will very effective.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch. Ditty was fully paralyzed.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift and Ditty hits with Swift.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift. Ditty was fully paralyzed.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunderolt!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch and Ditty hit with Thunderbolt.

"Ditty is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared the referee.

"Go Nido!" cried Leaf, releasing her next Pokemon.

Leaf quickly recalled Electabuzz.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, re-releasing her Pokemon.

"Using a paralyzed Pokemon is reckless." stated Leaf.

"I believe in my Pokemon." said Casey.

Leaf let out a sigh.

"I can accept that." said Leaf.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Casey.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nido hit with Take Down and took recoil. Tentacruel was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Double Kick twice. Tentacruel hung on and hit with Bubble Beam which also got the speed drop.

"Use Bubble Beam again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nido hit with Take Down and Tentacruel fainted. Nido was hurt by recoil.

"Go Raticate!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Tail Whip. Nido hit twice with the super effective Double Kick.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Hyper Fang and Nido flinched.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Submission!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Super Fang, but it missed. Nido hit with Submission and Raticate fainted. Nido was hit with recoil.

"Raticate is unable to battle! The victory goes to Nido!" declared the referee.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack successfully. Nido hit with Double Kick.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack and hit. Nido hit with Poison Sting, but it didn't hit.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Submission!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust. Nido hit with Submission, but Pidgeotto hung on. Nido was hit by recoil.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Fly and Nido missed with Double Kick. Pidgeotto ht with Fly.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Nido obeyed and hit with Double Kick. This caused Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Nido!" declared the referee.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Twineedle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit twice with Twineedle, but it wasn't effective. Nido hit with Double Kick.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit fife times with Fury Attack. Nido hit with Double Kick, but it fainted to the recoil.

"Nido is unable to battle! The victory goes to Beedrill!" declared the referee.

"Go Blasty!" cried Leaf, releasing her last Pokemon.

Casey thought for a moment than recalled Beedrill.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mega Punch!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent successfully. Blastyhit with Mega Punch.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf. Blasty then hit with Water Gun which wasn't effective.

"Take in light!" ordered Casey.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium took in sunlight and Blasty hit with Hydro Pump, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" ordered Leaf.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam causing Blasty to faint.

"Blasty is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium and the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You are a strong trainer. You've earned this." said Leaf.

Leaf presented the Earth Badge to Casey.

"Thanks." said Casey, accepting the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seventeen finished. I've had a head cannon about Leaf being the new Viridian Gym Leader following Giovanni's departure in the anime. It's a bit of cross canon. Again, I had her team be Green's team from Adventures. Next time, Casey returns to Pallet Town. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey catches up with Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey headed back to the Pokemon Center after her victory and healed her Pokemon. She then returned to Uncle Wilton's shop and showed them her badge. Casey retold them of her victory. Casey stayed with Yellow and Samurai that night. The next morning, she made her way back to Pallet Town. Once there, she returned back to the Ketchum residence.

"Back here." said Casey.

The baseball fanatic knocked on the door.

"Hello." said Casey.

Casey stood back and waited for a moment.

"One second!" called Mimey.

Mimey came over and answered the door.

"Oh Casey, I didn't think I'd see you so soon." said Mimey surprised.

"I just won my last badge." said Casey.

"Oh congratulations!" cried Miney.

"Is Ash here?" asked Casey.

"I think he's at Oak's lab." answered Mimey.

"Thanks!" called Casey.

Casey took off and reached Oak's lab.

"Oh...man..." panted Casey.

Casey knocked on the door and caught her breath.

"My feet are killing me." thought Casey.

Casey heard footsteps and Tracey answered the door.

"Oh Casey. It's nice to see you." said Tracey.

"I came to see Ash." said Casey.

Casey wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Come in." chuckled Tracey.

Casey let out a chuckle herself.

"Thanks." said the baseball fanatic.

The two went inside where the found Ash drinking a soda with Pikachu.

"Casey!" called Ash.

Casey walked over and sat next to Ash.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pikachu.

"I wanted you guys to see this." answered Casey.

Casey showed off her eight badges.

"Nice work!" declared Ash.

"We never doubted you." added Pikachu.

"You guys are great." said Casey.

The baseball fanatic thought for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey.

"We were training with my other Pokemon. We had to take a break." answered Ash.

"What are you training for?" asked Casey.

"In general. We want to be on our game no matter what." answered Pikachu.

"I don't want to sound rude, but you should think about training for the Indigo League." said Pikachu.

"Pikachu is right. I would have done better if I trainer more." said Ash.

"That's another part of the reason I came here." said Casey.

The baseball rubbed the back of the neck.

"I wanted to see if you could help me train." requested Casey.

"No problem." said Ash.

"We'd be glad to help." said Pikachu.

Casey right out a relieved sigh.

"I was sure you would." replied Casey.

"We'll start right away!" declared Ash.

"What about our sodas?" asked Pikachu.

"After our sodas." answered Ash.

"Sounds good." chuckled Casey.

 

The three of them relaxed and talked a bit. Casey recalled her battles and the faces she met along their journey. Ash was very happy to hear that Primeape was doing well and noted he needed to see him again. Once the finished their sodas, the three of them went outside where Ash's other Pokemon where. They all came over.

"Ash!" cried Bayleef.

Bayleef ran over and tackled Ash.

"Some things never change." sighed Ash.

Charizard landed in front of Ash.

"Hey Casey." said Charizard.

"Hi." said Casey.

The others came over - save two.

"I can only image Snorlax is a sleep." mused Ash.

"Yup." confirmed Heracross.

Donphan turned and use its snout to point to Snorlax sleeping.

"Where's Bulbasaur?" asked Ash.

"I'm here." answered Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur walked over covered in dirt.

"What are you up two?" asked Pikachu.

"Bellossom and Jumpluff." answered Bulbasaur.

"Hey, I came across the Hidden Village." noted Casey.

Bulbasaur gulped at this.

"How is...Melody doing?" asked Bulbasaur nervously.

"She's great." answered Casey.

"That's good to hear." sighed Bulbasaur.

"I also met Squirtle." noted Casey.

"How's he doing?" asked Bulbasaur curiously.

"Great. He and the Squirtle Squad are doing great in their jobs." answered Casey.

"Good." sighed Bulbasaur.

"Casey wants use to help her train." said Ash.

Casey grabbed her Poke Balls and released her Pokemon.

"Nice to meet you Tentacruel." said Ash.

"Same." replied Tentacruel.

"Hey guys." said Pidgeotto.

"What do you think of my new evolved form?" asked Raticate.

"You look good." answered Corphish.

"Hey, you aren't mad about me beating up on you right?" asked Charizard.

"No." answered Pidgeotto.

"It's fine." added Raticate.

"Well this won't be easy." began Bulbasaur, "We will work you to..."

Bulbasaur was unable to finish as he let out yelp.

"So good." moaned Heracross, sucking sap.

"Oh brother." said Snivy, rolling her eyes.

"Follow me." said Ash.

Ash, Casey and their Pokemon headed to the lake on Professor Oak's ranch.

"The Indigo League has preliminary rounds on four different fields. The first one I fought on was the Water Field." explained Ash.

"So we'll battle here then." concluded Casey.

"Exactly." confirmed Ash.

The two stood across from each other on opposite sides of the lake.

"I'll face mostly Water types." mused Casey.

Ash shook his head.

"I face one Water type, one Grass/Psychic type and one Poison/Flying type." noted Ash.

Casey scratched the back of head.

"I guess I should be prepared for anything." said Casey.

"It's fine. Let's begin." replied Ash.

"Okay." agreed Casey.

The two both thought about their decisions.

"I chose Meganium." said Casey.

"I choose Buizel." said Ash.

Said Pokemon took its position.

"I'm ready." said Buizel.

"We got this." said Casey confident.

"Don't be so sure." said Ash.

Ash thought for a moment.

"You'll have the first move." offered Ash.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Aqua Jet!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Buizel hit with Sweet Scent. Meganium then used Sweet Scent.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge and use Ice Punch!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf, but Buizel dodged it. Buizel hit with the super effective Ice Punch.

"Meganium!" cried Casey.

"I'm fine." replied Meganium.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ash.

Casey thought for a moment.

"I'm going to keep fighting." replied Casey.

"Perfect." said Ash.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Water Pulse!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf. Buizel hit with Water Pulse and confused Meganium.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hits its self in confusion and Buizel hit with Ice Punch.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Finish it off with another Ice Punch!" ordered Ash.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium managed to hit with Razor Leaf, but Buizel hung on. Buizel hit with Ice Punch and Meganium fainted.

"Meganium is unable to battle." noted Ash solemnly.

"Return." said Casey, with a defeated tone.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"That's all Buizel." said Ash.

"Understood." replied Buizel.

Ash walked over to Casey.

"You okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine." answered Casey deflated.

The girl let out a sigh.

"I'm a little disappointed." confessed Casey.

"It's fine. Losing is a part of life." replied Ash.

"You know I've been there." sighed Casey.

"So have I." shrugged Ash.

Casey let out a faint smile.

"I am fine." said Casey.

"You're going to do fine." said Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where I'll end this chapter. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey gets ready for the Indigo League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. I chose to skip ahead because the training would all be the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a bright and beautiful day in Pallet Town. After spending weeks training, Casey and her Pokemon all felt like they had gotten stronger. With the Indigo League fast approaching both Casey and Ash where outside making their final preparations. They were outside in Professor Oak's field.

"Well Casey, I think you'll do great." said Ash.

"I hope so." replied Casey nervous.

Ash let out a laugh at this.

"Don't worry." said Ash.

"Do you think I'll do better than you?" asked Casey cheekily.

"Probably." answered Ash.

"Her Pokemon do listen to her." joked Pikachu.

Pikachu chuckled only to be interrupted by a snort.

"Hey." said Charizard forcefully.

"Oh...I didn't see you there." replied Pikachu nervously.

Charizard drop its serious demeanor and began smiling.

"It's fine." said Charizard.

Pikahu let out a nervous laugh.

"You had be going there." confessed Pikachu.

"You're Pokemon have such a great relationship." said Casey.

"So do yours." replied Ash.

Casey smiled as she stared at her Pokemon playing with Ash's.

"They are." said Casey.

"We're almost there. Tomorrow is the day." noted Ash.

"I am kind of worried about the random element of the preliminary rounds." confessed Casey.

"I feel you. I felt the same." shrugged Ash.

"How did you handle it?" asked Casey.

"I gritted my teeth and took." answered Ash.

Casey let out a sigh at this.

"It's going to be hard, but at least you'll know where what field you'll be fighting on." stated Ash.

"That's true." conceded Casey.

"I was extremely nervous about my first battle." said Ash warmly.

"Really." said Casey.

"Of course. My stomach was flipping." said Ash.

"But, your first match was a cake walk." replied Casey.

"I didn't know that." shrugged Ash.

"We had no clue Krabby would kick butt and evolve." added Ash.

"Thanks." said Kingler.

"No problem." replied Pikachu.

"Our first challenge came next against Pete Pebbleman." continued Ash.

"Then Jeanette Fischer almost wasted us." mused Pikachu.

"I beat her Beedrill and Scyther!" declared Bulbasaur.

"Then got beaten by her Bellsprout." noted Charizard.

"At least I fought it." huffed Bulbsaur.

"Luckily, we had Muk with us." said Ash.

"No problem." said Muk.

Ash thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go inside." proposed Ash.

"What for?" asked Casey.

"Watch my old battles." answered Ash.

"To watch and learn." replied Casey.

"Exactly." confirmed Ash.

"That sounds great." said Casey.

"Let's go." said Ash.

"Sure." agreed Casey.

 

The two went inside and watched the tapes. Casey paid very close attention and she took plenty of notes. The two spent the rest of the day training. By night, they had stopped and Casey was now in her bed.

"Hey Casey, you still awake?" asked Meganium.

"Yeah. I'm having trouble sleeping." answered Casey.

"We're all the same." said Beedrill.

Beedrill, Electabuzz, Pidgeotto and Raticate emerged from their Poke Balls.

"Where's Tentacruel?" asked Casey.

"Still in it's Poke Ball. Too tired." answered Electabuzz.

"That makes sense." shrugged Casey.

"This is really exciting." said Beedrill.

"I'm fine." replied Electabuzz.

The others all rolled their eyes at this.

"Jerks." huffed Electabuzz.

"I'm a bit nervous." admitted Casey.

"We'll be fine." said Pidgeotto.

"Yeah. We've done tons of training." added Raticate.

"I'm not doubting him." said Casey.

"Well I'm not saying you are." replied Raticate.

"I know." sighed Casey.

"It's okay to be nervous." said Pidgeotto.

Casey let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. Because I am really nervous." said Casey.

"I remember hearing that it'd be worse if you weren't nervous." noted Beedrill.

"Well that's good." giggled Casey.

Casey and all her Pokemon laughed at this.

"Well, I am glad you can laugh at this." said Meganium.

"Yeah." agreed Casey.

Casey laid down on the bed.

"I think we can do this." said Casey.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Meganium.

"Nerves." answered Casey.

"The first four stages might be hard with the special fields, but we can get by that." shrugged Electabuzz.

"You guys are always so supportive." replied Casey.

"Of course." said Beedrill nonchalant.

"What did I do to deserve you?" asked Casey smiling.

"Be a great trainer." answered Meganium.

Casey and her Pokemon embraced.

"Ash made the Top 16. I wonder if we could do better." pondered Casey.

"He'd be happy if we could." noted Electabuzz.

"I'm sure he would." mused Casey.

The baseball fan rubbed her nose for a moment.

"I wonder if Lara Laramie will be there." wondered Casey aloud.

"Why her?" asked Meganium.

"She was really helpful. I feel like we really connected as friends." answered Casey.

"Just call her and ask her to be there." said Electabuzz.

"You've actually being nice." giggled Meganium.

"I can Thunder Punch you right now." replied Electabuzz annoyed.

"I resist Electric type." noted Meganium.

"Electabuzz, I'll do that tomorrow." said Casey.

Electabuzz stuck his tongue out.

"Oh brother." sighed Beedrill.

Casey laughed but, let out a yawn.

"I think you need some sleep." said Meganium.

"So do you." replied Casey.

 

Casey awoke the next morning and got a bit of training in. She called Lara, but she only got a voice mail. Casey and Ash trained a bit more before lunch. After lunch, they headed to the Indigo Plateau. After a little trip, they arrived at their destination.

"Man. This place brings back memories." mused Ash.

"Yeah. I still remember our first time coming here." added Pikachu.

"So do I." confirmed Ash.

Ash looked over and saw Casey was nervous.

"You okay?" asked Ash.

Casey gulped.

"I'm fine. I'm going to hit this out of the ballpark." answered Casey.

"Let's go register." replied Ash.

The two of them began walking when the sound of a car caught their ears.

"Hey!" called a voice.

The two looked over to see a red 1987 Ford F-150 pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late." said Lara, hopping out of the car.

"Casey, did you call here?" asked Ash.

"Yes. I did it this morning." answered Ash.

"I was out with the Pokemon." stated Lara.

"I'm am happy you're here" replied Casey, "After our talk last time..."

"It's fine Casey. I'm glad to back ya." stated Lara.

Lara reached down and pointed to her Poke Ball.

"I know Rapidash is backin' ya too." added Lara.

"Good to know." said Casey.

Pickahu tapped Ash on the head.

"Don't forget what we need to do." said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah. Casey needs to register." noted Ash.

"I don't wanna hold ya up." said Lara.

"Let's go!" declared Casey.

 

Casey registered and was all set. They were a little earlier than they though so Casey wouldn't find out what field she'd be competing on until the following day. However, Casey forgot about that when she got to compete in the torch running. Casey spent the rest of the day getting ready then awoke eagerly the next , Ash and Lara heded back to the main building though she had to wait her turn.

"You ready Casey?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. I've been thinking of my teams." answered Casey.

"Good." replied Ash.

"If I recall right, your first started on the Water Field." mused Lara.

"Yeah, but there's only a quarter chance Casey will start there too." said Ash.

"She'll never follow your footsteps exactly. It ain't possible." noted Lara.

"My path was Water, Rock, Ice and Grass." stated Ash.

"Casey!" called Nurse Joy.

Casey walked over to the desk.

"Press this button and what ever field it lands on you'll start on." explained Nurse Joy.

"Okay." replied Casey.

The light on screen began to move around the four fields in a clockwise manner.

"Here we go." thought Casey.

Casey gulped and pressed down on the button.

"What will it be?" asked Casey to herself.

The light winded down and finally stopped.

"Rock Field." stated Nurse Joy.

Casey let out a sigh.

"Thanks." said the baseball fanatic.

Casey turned and walked back to the others.

"So ya got the Rock Field first." noted Lara.

"Yeah." said Casey.

"That's no problem." noted Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

"You've got a Meganium and Tentacruel." answered Ash.

"But, you know I could face a Grass or Electric type." replied Casey.

"You have Pidgeotto and Electabuzz." said Ash.

"I can only chose one." said Casey.

"You'll choose wisely." said Ash.

"Exctly." said Lara.

Case thought for a moment.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. Next time, Casey fights in her first preliminary battle. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey fights in the Rock Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered fr a training session.

"Okay, we're starting on the Rock Field." noted Casey.

"Meaning mostly Rock and Ground types." added Meganium.

"Looks like you and I will see action." mused Tentracruel.

"Yup." agreed Meganium.

"Meanwhile, I probably won't see any action." sighed Pidgeotto.

"I won't either." said Rattata.

"It's okay guys. I probably won't see action either." shrugged Beedrill.

"Don't worry. There are other fields where you can see action." said Casey.

"What about me?" asked Electabuzz.

"I seriously doubt an Electric type will have a chance in this field." answered Tentacruel.

"If a Water type comes out then I will use you." promised Casey.

Electabuzz stuck its tongue out.

"Great. The ego will only grow." thought Beedrill.

"I only want you guys to do your best." said Casey.

"We want you to win!" declared Meganium.

"I think "will win" is what you meant." replied Electabuzz.

"For once, you and I are on the same page." chuckled Beedrill.

"Guys, I don't want you to force yourselves." said Casey.

"Don't worry! We'll do everything we can do to win!" declared Rattata.

"We know you'll still care for us." added Pidgeotto.

"I will never abandon you." vowed Casey.

The Pokemon cheered while Casey looked at the clock.

"We've got a little time left." noted Casey.

"Yup." agreed Meganium.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

"Can I come in?" asked Lara.

"Yes." answered Casey.

Lara opened the door and came in. She closed the door behind her.

"Hello Casey. I just wanted to how you where doing." said Lara.

"Good. We just finished our strategy." replied Casey.

"Glad to hear it." said Lara.

The baseball fanatic paused for a moment.

"How far did you get in the Indigo League?" asked Casey.

"I didn't compete." answered Lara.

"Why?" asked Casey curious.

"Too busy on the ranch." answered Lara.

"Oh." replied Casey understanding.

"It's fine. I was more than happy to help my family." said Lara.

"I totally understand." said Casey.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"Are you nervous?" asked Lara.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

"We'll all do our best." stated Meganium.

"That's all I ask of them." said Casey.

"Well, know y'all will do great!" declared Lara.

Lara looked over to the clock.

"It's time to go." stated Lara.

"Yeah." sighed Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and left with Lara. The arrived at the Rock Field where the others where waiting. They wished Casey the best and headed to their seats. Lara was the last to go.

"He we go." said Casey nervously.

Casey entered the Rock Field and was almost immediately overtaken by the massive crowd. A hiker stood across from Casey.

"Here comes our next battle from the Rock Field. Here, we have a battle between Hiker Rocky and new comer Casey from New Bark Town!" cried the announcer.

"Good luck!" called Rocky.

"You too!" replied Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Go Golem!" cried Rocky, releasing his first Pokemon!" ordered Rocky, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

The two trainers starred each other down until Rocky decided to make the first move.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganum hit with Body Slam which didn't do much. Golem hit with Rock Throw.

"Use Harden!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent while Golem used Harden.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf, but Golem successfully dodged it.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Golem. Golem was fully paralyzed.

"Darn it!" cried Rocky.

"At least its paralyzed." thought Casey.

"Use Selfdestruct!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and Golem fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared the referee.

Rocky recalled Golem.

"Go Dugtrio!" cried Rocky, releasing his second Pokemon.

"How are you?" asked Casey.

"Fine." answered Meganium

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Meganium.

"I'm sticking with Meganium!" said Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Dig!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Razor Leaf, but Dugtrio avoided it by going underground.

"Stay careful." warned Casey.

"Right." replied Meganium.

"Attack!" ordered Rocky.

Dugtrio attacked and hit Meganium who crashed to the ground.

"Meganium!" cried Casey.

Meganium got back up.

"Don't worry!" called Meganium.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Dig again!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but Dugtrio avoided by going underground.

"Not again." murmured Casey.

Dugtrio hit with Dig again sending Meganum crashing to the ground.

"Meganium!" cried Casey.

"Finish it with Fissure!" ordered Rocky.

Dugtrio obeyed and used Fissure. It hit and Meganium fainted.

"Meganium is unable to continue! The victory goes to Dugtrio!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Meganium.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put her Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Tentacruel!" ordered Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Dig!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Poison Jab, but Dugtrio dodged going underground.

Casey stayed calm, having a plan.

"Hit it!" ordered Rocky.

"Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio hit with a super effective Dig, but Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam.

"Ahh!" cried Dugtrio.

"It looks like Dugtrio's speed had dropped." mused Ash.

"Oh no." gasped Rocky.

"Let's finish this!" declared Casey.

"Use Dig!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Surf and Dugtrio fainted.

"Dugtrio is unable to continue! Tentacruel is the winner!" declared the referee.

Rocky recalled Dugtrio.

"Go Machoke!" cried Rocky, releasing his last Pokemon.

"l'll finish this." said Tentacruel.

"Okay." replied Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge and use Cross Chop!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb, but Machoke dodged it. Machoke hit with Cross Chop which Tentacruel resisted. However, Machoke got a critical hit and Tentacruel fainted.

"Tentacruel is unable to continue! The victory goes to Machoke!" declared the referee.

"Great job." said Casey.

Casey recalled her Pokemon. She then grabbed anther Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with the super effective Gust. Machoke hit with Karate Chop.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Rocky.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Sand Attack. This caused Machoke to miss.

"I can't see!" exclaimed Machoke.

"Hang in there!" called Rocky.

"Use Cross Chop!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke used Karate Chop, but missed as Pidgeotto went up high.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Rocky.

Machoke obeyed and used Focus Energy. Pidgeotto hit with Fly, but Machoke hung on. However, Machoke was clearly suffering the effects of Fly.

"Use Cross Chop!" ordered Rocky.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke went for Cross Chop, but Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack which was enough t cause Machoke to faint.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeotto and the victory goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"We won!" cried Casey.

Casey ran over and embraced Pidgeotto.

"Congratulations little lady." said Rocky.

 

Rocky and Casey shook hands and departed. The group greeted Casey who remained humble. Casey thanked both Ash and Lara for their help. They went to the Pokemon Center where Casey healed her Pokemon. They then went back to the main center so Casey could find out what her next field was.

"Ready Casey?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

"Congratulations on your victory. Please hit button and we'll determine what your next field is." sad Nurse Joy.

Casey took a deep breath.

"Okay." said Casey.

Casey hit the button and waited.

"Here we go." said Casey.

The screen finally wound down and ended.

"The Grass Field." noted the Nurse Joy.

"Okay." replied Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I had to restart this chapter so it took a bit longer to write, but I am posting it on time. have this whole story filled out and ready to go. Next time, Casey fights on the Grass Field. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey battles on the Grass Field to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered for a training session.

"Okay guys, we're going to fighting on the Grass Field." began Casey.

"Which means I'm not." sighed Tentacruel.

"Not necessarily." replied Casey.

"What do you mean?" asked Tentacruel.

"The odds are we're fight Grass and Bug types. Which are both weak to Poison." answered Casey.

"Plus we could fight Fire types if a trainer expects you'll use Meganium or Beedrill!" declared Tentacruel happily.

"Exactly." said Casey.

"What about me?" asked Pidgeotto.

"You're my first go to." answered Casey.

"Naturally, I will be fighting." said Electabuzz.

"Grass types resist Electric." replied Casey.

Electabuzz grumbled.

"Meganium, I want you to sit this on the bench. Don't worry, you're fight again." said Casey.

"Got it." replied Meganium.

"Beedrill, I want you to be the last member of the team." said Casey.

"Gotcha." replied Beedrill.

"You're Bug type moves will be useful." said Casey.

Casey turned to the last team member.

"Don't worry Rattata. You will fight." promised Casey.

Rattata nodded its head.

"Bring it in." said Casey.

Casey put her hand down and the Pokemon put their limbs over it.

"Victory!" cred all seven, throwing their limb up.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and went to the Grass Field. The others where waiting and wished Casey the best before heading to take their seats. Casey entered and took her position. A girl in a red shirt and white skirt with long brunette hair stood across from her.

"Here we go with our next battle! We have Catherine from Celadon City facing Casey from New Bark Town!" declared the announcer.

"What field did this Catherine girl fight first?" asked Lara.

"Water Field. Same as me." answered Ash.

"Good luck!" called Catherine.

"Good luck!" called Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Go Tangela!" cried Catherine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Stun Spore and paralyzed Tentacruel. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab which did a great deal of damage.

"Another Poison Jab might take Tangela out." mused Pikachu.

"But, Tentacruel is now paralyzed." noted Ash.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Vine Whip and hit Tentacruel. Tentacruel was fully paralyzed.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Absorb and regained health and Tentacruel was again fully paralyzed and thus was unable to attack.

"Use Bind!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Bind which wrapped around Tentacruel.

"This is bad." mused Ash.

"Put the squeeze on Tentacruel!" ordered Catherine.

Tentacruel obeyed and squeezed Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel is a sittin' duck." noted Lara concerned.

"Bind lasts for a bit. Tentacruel needs to escape if Casey wants a chance to win." stated Ash.

"Keep it up!" ordered Catherine.

Tangela obeyed and squeezed Tentacruel.

"Come on Tentacruel!" pleaded Casey.

Tentacruel reached down and managed to grab Tangela's vines.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Catherine.

"Tentacruel has broken free! This is bad news for Tangela!" declared the announcer.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Catherine.

Catherine froze at this.

"Darn." thought Catherine, realizing her mistake.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Poison Powder, but Tentacruel could not be poisoned being part Poison type. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb and Tentacruel fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

Catherine recalled Tangela and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Heracross!" cried Catherine, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I can handle this." said Tentacruel.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Use Reversal!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab then Heracross hit with Reversal which did a good deal of damage.

"Use Megahorn!" ordered Catherine.

Heracross obeyed and attacked hitting with Megahorn. Tentacruel resisted it, but the damage already done helped to cause it faint.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Heracross!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Tentacruel.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Counter!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with super effective Gust, but Heracross hit with Counter. Pidgeotto crashed to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" cried Lara.

"Since Gust was super effective, it dd a lot more damage. Catherine is smart." mused Ash.

"Are you okay?!" asked Casey worried.

"Yes." answered Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto struggled, but managed to get up.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Catherine.

Heracross obeyed and attack hotting Pidgeotto repeatedly.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Sand Attack. Heracross missed with Horn attack due to this.

"What an intense battle!" exclaimed the referee.

Pidgeotto and Heracross slowly got back up. Both where clearly hurting

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Heracross used Fly, but it missed as Pidgeotto flew up high. Pidegotto then hit with Fly which caused Heracross to faint.

"Heracross is unable to continue! The victory goes to Pidgeotto!" declared the referee.

"Heracross is a good Pokemon, but Flying type is its Achilles' Heel." stated Ash.

Catherine recalled her Pokemon and grabbed her last Poke Ball.

"Go Jynx!" cried Catherine, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Jynx is part Ice type, which is super effective against Grass. It's also part Psychic which is super effective against Poison which often found with Grass type. A smart decision." said Ash.

"Ice is also super effective against Flying." noted Pikachu.

"This could be bad." mused Lara.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"I'll go on." answered Pidgeotto.

"Right." said Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Sand Attack and Jynx hit her with Body Slam.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack. Jynx used Lovely Kiss, but missed due to Sand Attack.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx hit with Body Slam which paralyzed Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was fully paralyzed.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx hit with Body Slam once more.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Finish it with Ice Punch!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx hit with Ice Punch and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Jynx!" declared the referee.

"This could be bad." mused Ash concerned.

Casey recalled Pidgeotto.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey then grabbed her final Poke Ball.

"Go Beedrll!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This ain't good. Beedrill is part Poison type." noted Lara, "If Jynx has a Psychic type move..."

"Then Casey might be done for." concluded Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Agility!" ordered Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Agility to increase its speed while Jynx hit with Body Slam.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Catherine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit with Fury Attack. Jynx then put Beedrill to sleep with Lovely Kiss.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Catherine.

Jynx obeyed and hit with Body Slam.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Catherine.

Jynx obeyed and hit with ice Punch. Beedrill then woke up.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Catherine.

"Dodge and use Pin Missile!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx used Lovely Kiss, but Beedrill successfully dodged it. Beedrill hit three time with the super effective Pin Missile which rocked Jynx.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Catherine.

"Use Twineedle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx used Ice Punch, but Beedrill cut it off. Beedrill hit with Twineedle and Jynx fainted.

"Jynx is unable to battle! The victory goes to Beedrill and the victory goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"Outstanding! A back and forth battle ends in a victory for Casey!" declared the referee.

The two trainers recalled their Pokemon and shook hands.

"Congratulatons." said both trainers.

"You almost had me. Heck, when Jynx came out I was really worried." said Casey.

"Jynx's last move is Double Slap. It doesn't have a Psychic type move." confessed Catherine.

 

The two trainers shook hands and left. The others congratulated Casey who again remained humble about her victory. Casey and the others went to off to the Pokemon Center where she healed her Pokemon. They then went back to the man center so Casey could find out what field she was battling next.

"Congratulations on your victory. Please hit button and we'll determine what your next field is." said Nurse Joy.

Casey hit the button and waited.

"Here we go." said Casey.

The screen finally wound down and ended.

"The Water Field." noted the Nurse Joy.

"Okay." replied Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is another chapter finished. Now Casey has been victorious on two fields and has two to go. Next time, Casey battles on the Water Field. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey battles on the Water Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered for a training session.

"Okay guys, we're going to fighting on the Water Field." began Casey.

"I am up!" declared Electabuzz.

"You and Meganium." said Casey.

"I'll let you share the glory." laughed Electabuzz.

"Oh brother." sighed Meganium.

"There is another position open." noted Tentacruel.

"You don't need anyone else." huffed Electabuzz.

"We'll probably deal with Water types." said Casey.

"The two of us can handle this." said Electabuzz.

What about other types?" asked Rattata.

"Exactly why I need a third Pokemon." answered Casey.

"'I'll probably sit out." said Tentacruel.

"Yeah. No offense, but I don't think you'll be best suited." confirmed Casey.

"I get it." said Tentacruel.

"Pidgeotto could be helpful." mused Casey.

"Against a possible Grass type." said Pidgeotto.

"Beedrill could be a possibility." continued Casey.

"I'll be ready to help." said Beedrill.

Casey thought for a moment.

"Pidgeotto, I am going with you." said Casey.

"I'm ready." said Pidgeotto.

Rattata put on a sad smile.

"I know I haven't used you yet..." began Casey.

"I get it. Normal isn't super effective against anything." sighed Rattata.

"I promise I'll use you on the Ice Field." vowed Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and went to the Water Field. The others where waiting and wished Casey the best before heading to take their seats. Casey entered and took her position. Across form her a male Swimmer stood across from Casey.

"Now we bring you an exciting battle of the Water Field! We have Jonathan from Cerulean City battling Casey from New Bark Town!" cried the announcer.

"Good luck !" called Casey.

"You'll need it!" called back Jonathan.

"That was rude." muttered Casey.

"Go Seaking!" cried Jonathan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Tail Whip and Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Waterfall!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Shock, but Seaking ht with Waterfall and Electabuzz flinched.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Stop it with Fury Attack!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz went for Thunderbolt, but Seaking hit four times with Fury Attack stopping Elctabuzz.

"Are you okay?" asked Casey.

"Yeah." answered Electabuzz.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking went for Horn Attack, but Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch and Seaking fainted.

"Seaking is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared the referee.

Jonathan recalled his Pokemon and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Poliwrath!" cried Casey, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Of course." answered Casey confidently.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Electabuzz used Swift and hit while Hypnosis failed.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz went for Thunderbolt, but Poliwrath cut it off with Hypnosis and Electabuzz was put to sleep.

"Wake up Electabuzz!" cried Casey.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Jonathan.

Electabuzz remained asleep. Poliwrath hit with Water Gun knocking Electabuzz on its back.

"Wake up Electabuzz!" cried Casey.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Jonathan.

Electabuzz remained asleep Poliwrath hit with Body Slam.

"Please wake up." begged Casey.

Electabuzz blinked and woke up. Then got back up.

"That was a great nap." yawned Electabuzz.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath went for Body Slam, but Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Submission!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz went for Thunder Punch, but Poliwrath hit with Submission. Poliwrath was hurt with recoil while Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to continue! The victory goes to Poliwrath!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Electabuzz.

"Thank." said Casey.

Casey grabbed a Poke Ball and released her second Pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cred Casey, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack blinding Poliwrath. Poliwrath missed with Body Slam.

"Get up!" snapped Jonathan.

"I can't see!" cried Poliwrath.

"Use Submission!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath missed with Submission and Pidgeotto hit with the super effective Gust.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath hit with Water Gun interrupting Pidgeotto.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack and Poliwrath hit with Body Slam.

"Good. It didn't paralyze." thought Casey.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto flew up high and so Hypnosis failed. Pidgotto hit with Fly and Poliwrath fainted.

"Poliwrath is unable to continue! The victory goes to Pidgeotto!" declared the referee.

Jonathan recalled Poliwrath and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Corsola!" cried Casey, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack, but Corsola managed to dodge it. Corsola hit with Bubble Beam.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Bubble Beam again!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust, but it wan't very effective. Corsola hit with Bubble Beam and Pidgeotto's speed fell.

"This is bad." noted Lara.

"Corsola resists all of Pidgeotto's moves and now its speed has dropped." mused Ash.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola hit with Spike Cannon. Pidgeotto hit with Gust, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Jonathan.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola hit with Bubble Beam. Pidgeotto went up high.

"Do it!" ordered Casey.

"Dive!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeoto used Fly, but Corsola went under water so Fly missed.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Jonathan.

Corsola obeyed and jumped back out of the water. Corsola then hit with Spike Cannon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Ancient Power!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack which wasn't effective. Corsola hit with the super effective Ancient Power which caused Pidgeotto to faint.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Corsola!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed another ke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Alright. Corsola is super weak to Grass." stated Lara.

"One thing I learned is you can never be to sure." warned Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meagnium hit with Body Slam, but it wasn't very effective and didn't paralyze. Corsola used Recover.

"That ain't good." mused Lara.

"Casey needs to go for the jugular." mused Ash.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf, but Corsola hung on and used Recover.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf again. However, Corsola hung on and used Recover again.

"This is gettin' repetitive." noted Lara.

"Corsola in on the defense so at least it's not getting attacks in." mused Pikachu.

"But, we're getting nowhere. One of them will try sooner and that Pokemon is in trouble." explained Ash.

"And if that's Meganium then Casey might be in trouble." realized Pikachu.

Down on the field, Casey smiled.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Jonathan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Corsola hit with Spike Cannon while Meganium charged up for Solar Beam.

"Use Ancient Power!" ordered Jonathan.

Corsla obeyed and hit with Spike Cannon. Meganium hit with the super effective Solar Beam and Corsola fainted.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium and the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You're a good trainer. Congratulations on your victory." said Casey.

"Thanks." replied Jonathan.

 

The two trainers then left. The others congratulated Casey who again remained humble about her victory. Casey and the others went to off to the Pokemon Center where she healed her Pokemon. After this, they returned to where they where staying. Casey went to her room and Ash followed her.

"Congratulations on the victories." said Ash.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

"You've only got one field left." noted Ash.

"The Ice Field." clarified Casey.

"You'll do great." said Ash.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, Casey fights on the final field. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey fights on her last field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story.

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered for a training session. Rattata had a hopeful look on its face.

"Okay guys, we're going to fighting on the Ice Field." began Casey.

"Well, I'm out." shrugged Meganium.

"So am I." added Pidgeotto.

"Sorry guys." replied Casey.

"It's fine. We know we're super weak to Ice." said Pidgeotto.

"Plus, we've had plenty of action." added Meganium.

Casey nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, there are more Ice type Pokemon with a secondary Water type than any other." noted Casey.

"I'm up again!" declared Electabuzz.

"Just don't get knocked out again." said Meganium.

Electabuzz angrily snorted at this.

"Keep it calm guys." said Casey.

"Okay." replied Meganium and Electabuzz in unison.

"There are possible Rock, Ground and Grass types. Tentacruel, you're in." said Casey.

"I also resist Ice." noted Tentacruel.

"Even more reason." agreed Casey.

Happy with her lineup so far, Casey turned her attention to her finally team member.

"Beedrill..." began Casey.

"Um Casey..." interrupted Rattata.

"What?" asked Casey.

"You promised to use me here." answered Rattata.

Casey would facepalm at this.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." said Casey.

Casey turned her attention back to Beedrill.

"It's fine. Rattata needs time to shine." said Beedrill.

"Rattata, you're up!" declared Casey.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and went to the Water Field. The others where waiting and wished Casey the best before heading to take their seats. Casey entered and took her position. A female skier stood across from her.

"Now we bring you an exciting battle of the Water Field! We have Aurora from battling Casey from New Bark Town!" cried the announcer.

"Good luck!" called Casey.

"Brah! I don't need it brah!" replied Aurora.

"She's confident." muttered Casey.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Aurora, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster used Supersonic, but it failed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Cloyster hit with Spike Cannon.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt. Cloyster hit with Aurora Beam.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz went for Thunder Punch, but Cloyster caught it with Clamp leaving Electabuzz trapped.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit with a close range Thunderbolt causing Cloyster to faint.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared the referee.

Aurora recalled her Pokemon and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Like, go Piloswine!" cried Aurora, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm still going." sad Electabuzz.

"Piloswine is a Ground type." noted Casey.

"I can't take it." said Electabuzz.

In the crowd, Ash and Lara where watching this.

"Piloswine is immune to Electric type." stated Pikachu.

"Casey should recall Piloswine." mused Lara.

"Maybe she has faith in Electabuzz." proposed Pikachu.

"It's a bad strategic move." shrugged Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift. Piloswine then hit with the super effective Mud - Slap blinding Electabuzz.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift, but it missed. Piloswine hit all five times with Fury Attack.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift, but once again missed. Piloswine hit with Powder Snow.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Casey froze quickly realizing her mistake.

"Use Mud - Slap!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and hit, but Piloswine was immune. Piloswine hit with Mud - Slap and Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Piloswine!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Electabuzz.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"This'll give Casey better odds." noted Lara.

"Yup." agreed Ash.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Endure!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb (which wasn't very effective) and Piloswine used Endure.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel again hit with Sludge Bomb which wasn't very effective. Piloswine hit with Powder Snow.

"I don't get why Casey is usin' Sludge Bomb." mused Lara.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Poison Jab and poisoned Piloswine. Piloswine hit twice with Fury Attack and was hurt by poison.

"That's why she's going for Poison type moves." mused Ash.

"Use Endure!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with the super effective Bubble Beam. Pilosiwne used Endure and was hurt by Poison.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Surf and Piloswne fainted.

"Piloswine is unable to continue! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

Aurora recalled Piloswine and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Sneasel!" cried Aurora, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Yeah." answered Tentacruel.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge and use Screech!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel went for Poison Jab and used Screech.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Screech!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Bubble Beam, but Sneasel dodged and used Screech.

"That Sneasel is slippery!" declared Lara.

"She trained it well." mused Ash.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with Icy Wind and Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam. However, only Sneasel managed to low its opponent's speed.

"At least Tentacruel resisted that." said Pikachu, trying to be optimistic.

"It's speed has dropped even further." stated Ash.

"Use Screech once more!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Screech successfully. Tentacruel did managed to hit with Sludge Bomb.

"Bullseye!" cried Lara.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with Feint Attack and Tentacruel fainted.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Sneasel!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Tentacruel.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed her last Poke Ball.

"Go Ratatta! cred Casey, released her last Pokemon.

Rattata came out and faced down Sneasel.

"Okay Rattata! It's the bottom of the Ninth and we need a home run!" cried Casey.

"I won't let you down!" declared Rattata.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Screech!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Screech and Rattata used Tail Whip.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tail Whip and Sneasel used Icy Wind.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with Quick Attack and Rattata used Tail Whip.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Aurora.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with Feint Attack and Rattata hit with Tackle.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Quick Attack and Rattata hit Super Fang.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Aurora.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel went for Feint Attack, but Ratatta intercepted with Hyper Fang and Sneasel fainted.

"Sneasel is unable to continue! The victory goes to Ratatta and the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"We won!" cried Casey.

Ratatta ran back and jumped into Casey's arms.

Aurora recalled Sneasel and walked to Casey.

"You're a good trainer Casey. Your Ratatta, is like, well trained." said Aurora.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

 

Aurora turned and left. Casey then recalled Ratatta and departed herself. The others where waiting and congratulated Casey on her victory. Casey went to the Pokemon Center and healed her Pokemon. Not having to find out what battle field she was on next the group celebrated enjoying themselves. They returned and later that night a knock came on the door.

"Hey Casey." said Ash, popping his head in.

"Hey!" said Casey jubilant.

Ash came in and closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Fine." answered Casey.

Ash walked over and sat down next to Casey.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ash.

"Good." answered Casey.

"You've done great." said Ash.

"I had a great teacher." shrugged Casey.

"No matter what. Be proud of what you've done." said Ash.

"Thanks." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, Casey fights in her next battle. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey fights in her next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered for a training session.

"Okay everyone, we need to get ready for our next battle." began Casey.

"Who's our opponent?" asked Meganium.

"Ichiro from Matcha City." answered Casey.

"Isn't that where that weird Dr. Akihabara from?" asked Electabuzz.

"Yeah." answered Electabuzz.

"Focus guys." said Casey.

The Pokemon turned their attention back to Casey.

"His main Pokemon are Electrode, Houndoom and Crobat." explained Casey.

"So I'll probably be out." said Meganium.

"Unfortunately so." confirmed Casey.

"I'll sit out to." sighed Pidgeotto.

Casey nodded her head confirming this.

"I understand." said Pidgeotto.

"Tentacruel. You can be helpful against Houndoom so I'll use you." said Casey.

"Got it." relied Tentacruel.

"Ratatta, you'll be up to." continued Casey.

"No problem." replied Ratatta.

"Electabuzz, you'll be last. You can be useful against Crobat." said Casey.

"I knew it." replied Electabuzz confident.

"Sorry Beedrill." said Casey.

"I knew once you mentioned Houndoom." shrugged Beedrill.

"Everyone ready?" asked Casey.

"Yeah!" answered the Pokemon jubilant.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and went to the field. The others where waiting and wished Casey the best before heading to take their seats. Casey entered and took her position with her opponent standing across from her. Ichiro was older than her with brown slacks, a white button shirt, black hair and glasses.

"Good luck!" called Casey.

Ichiro pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

"I have a 99.99999% chance of victory." replied Ichiro confident.

Casey sneered while both trainers grabbed their Poke Balls.

"Go Electrode!" cried Ichiro, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ratatta!" cried Casey.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode hit with Swift and Ratatta hit with Tackle.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta went for Tackle, but was hit by Rollout.

"Keep going." said Ichiro, cocky.

Electrode continued hitting with Rollout.

"Man, this is bringing flashbacks of our gym battles with Whitney." said Pikachu.

Electorde continued using Rollout and hitting Ratatta.

"Jump onto Electrode!" ordered Casey.

Ratatta obeyed and jumped onto Electrode.

"Keep spinning and it'll fall off!" cried Ichiro.

Electrode continued rolling and Ratatta had trouble keeping balance.

"Stop!" ordered Ichiro.

Electrode suddenly stopped and Ratatta fell off. Ratatta stumbled around like a drunkard.

"Ratatta's equilibrium is off." noted Ash.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode hit with Hyper Fang. Ratatta managed to hit with Hyper Fang and Electrode fainted.

"Electrode is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ratatta!" declared he referee.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lara.

"Electorde is very fast, but struggled in all other fields including defense." explained Ash.

Ichiro recalled Electrode and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Houndoom!" cried Ichiro, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"I'll try." answered Ratatta.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Lara.

"Ratatta is beat up, but it looks like it can continue." answered Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta hit with Tackle and Houndoom hit with Feint Attack.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta went for Super Fang, but Houndoom cut it off and hit Crunch.

"I'm okay." said Ratatta.

"Ratatta slowly got up.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

Houndoom obeyed and hit with Feint Attack.

"Rattata is in bad shape. Maybe Casey should have recalled it." mused Lara.

"We'll see." added Pikachu.

Ash watched with a stern look on his face.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndoom hit with Flamethrower and Ratatta fainted.

"Ratatta is unable to battle! The victory goes to Houndoom!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Ratatta.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put her Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Casey.

"Use Leer!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Sludge Bomb and Houndoom was poisoned. Houndoom used Leer and was hurt by poison.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Bubble Beam" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndoom used Crunch, but was hurt by poison Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam, but Houndoom hung on.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Casey.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel went for Poison Jab, but Houndoom dodged and used Crunch. However, Houndoom was hurt by poison.

"I can't believe Houndoom has hung on." said Pikachu.

"Ichiro has it well trained." shrugged Ash.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Bubblebeam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndoom hit with feint Attack and was hurt by poison. Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam and Houndom fainted.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

"Well done." said Ash.

Ichiro recalled Houndoom and grabbed his last Poke Ball.

"Go Crobat!" cried Ichiro, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Can you go?" asked Casey.

"Yeah. I'm fine." answered Tentacruel.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Screech!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Screech and Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam. Unfortunately, it didn't drop Crobat's speed.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Confuse Ray and confused Tentacruel. Tentacruel hurt its self in confusion.

"This isn't good." mused Pikachu.

"It depends on how long Tentacruel stays confused." shrugged Ash.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

Crobat obeyed and hit with Wing Attack. Tentacruel hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

Crobat obeyed and hit with Wing Attack. Tentacruel hurt its self in confusion.

"Tentacruel has to Poison types moves. Those won't do a thing against Crobat." thought Casey concerned.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Crobat is only using Wing Attack offensively." mused Ash.

Crobat obeyed and hit with Wing Attack, but Tentacruel hung on. However, Tentacruel hurt its self in confusion and fainted.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Crobat!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled Tentacruel.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed her final Poke Ball.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This should give Casey the edge." noted Lara.

"If she doesn't get screwed over by Confusion." said Ash concerned.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Ichiro.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Confuse Ray and confused Electabuzz. Electabuzz broke through and hit with Thunder Shock.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Ichiro.

Crobat obeyed and used Leech Life. Electabuzz hurt its self in confusion.

"Here we go again." muttered Pikachu.

"Electabuzz needs to snap out of confusion." stated Ash.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Crobat used Leech Life successfully. Electabuzz hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Crobat successfully used Wing Attack. Electabuzz hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Wing Attack and Electabuzz hit with Swift.

"Ahh!" cried Ichiro.

"You can do it." said Ash.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Ichiro.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Crobat used Leech Life successfully. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt and hit causing Crobat to faint.

"Crobat is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz and the battle goes to Casey!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" exclaimed Casey.

Electabuzz started to pose like Hulk Hogan.

"Oh yeah. Give it up." said Electabuzz, soaking in the attention.

"I can't believe it." mopped Ichiro.

Casey recalled Electabuzz and walked over to Ichiro.

"You did a good job." said Casey.

"Ahh! I can't believe I lost!" cried Ichiro, throwing a tantrum.

"Okay." said Casey surprised.

 

Casey then recalled Ratatta and departed herself. The others where waiting and congratulated Casey on her victory. Casey went to the Pokemon Center and healed her Pokemon. Not having to find out what battle field she was on next the group celebrated enjoying themselves. They returned and later that night a knock came on the door.

"Hey Casey." said Ash, popping his head in.

"Come in." said Casey happily.

Ash came in and shut the door behind her.

"Another great victory." said Ash.

"I'd never had made it this far if it weren't for you." replied Casey.

"Don't deny yourself." said Ash.

Casey smiled at this.

"Goodnight." said Ash.

"Goodnight." said Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Ichiro was based on the Super Nerd trainer class. I gave him a Japanese name because Matcha City was only featured in "Electric Soldier" Porygon" which only aired in Japan. The fact computers and Porygon where featured is why I chose a Super Nerd. Next time, Casey had her next match. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey fights in her next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey awoke early in the morning as did her Pokemon. They first had breakfast then Casey bathed. Casey and her Pokemon then gathered for a training session.

"Okay everyone, it's time for our next battle." began Casey.

"Another three - on - three?" asked Meganium.

"This year its six on six." answered Casey.

The Pokemon all cheered at this.

"All of you will fight so we won't have to worry about who's going to fight." noted Casey.

"I gotta this guys." said Electabuzz.

The others all made their disagreement known.

"Who's our opponent?" asked Beedrill.

"A girl named Samantha from Azela Town." answered Casey.

"We'll beat her." stated Electabuzz confidently.

"I actually agree with that." admitted Meganium.

"We do need to decide who is fighting who." noted Ratatta.

"I'll take on anyone." stated Electabuzz.

"Unless its a Ground type." replied Pidgeotto.

"Hey!" cried Electabuzz.

"Calm down." said Tentacruel.

"Her main Pokemon is a Scyther." began Casey.

"Much like Bugsy." noted Meganium.

"She trained with her Scyther under Bugsy and his Scyther." said Casey.

"Oh. It'll be a though opponent." mused Beedrill.

"Yeah. It's probably her strongest Pokemon" agreed Casey.

"If ti was trained by a Gym Leader then it should be." said Beedrill.

"Her Scyther swept the Grass Field and dominated last round defeating two Pokemon before Samantha recalled it so it could rest." explained Casey.

"It's part Flying type so I can handle it." said Electabuzz.

"You are the best bet." said Casey.

Electabuzz had a confident smirk.

"She has a good Starmie as well. It swept the Rock Field and dominated the Water Field knocking out two Pokemon before going down." continued Casey.

"I'll take care of it too!" boasted Electabuzz.

"So can I." noted Meganium.

"We'll see." replied Casey.

Meganium and Electabuzz both nodded in agreement.

"She also has a strong Stantler. It dominated the Ice Field." said Casey.

"How strong can a Normal type be?" asked Meganium.

"Hey!" cried Ratatta.

"No offense." replied Meganium.

"It's fine." said Ratatta.

"It defeated two opponents." answered Casey.

"That is impressive." mused Pidgeotto.

"It has a strong command of Hypnosis which is uses." said Casey.

"We just need to avoid it." said Tentacruel.

"Next, she has a Magneton which finished off the Water Field." continued Casey.

The Pokemon nodded at this.

"Finally, she has a Jumpluff who fought on the Grass and Water Field as well as a Sudwoodo who finished off the Ice Field." said Casey.

"Jumpluff didn't defeat anyone and Sudowoodo had the type advantage." noted Electabuzz.

"We cannot underestimate them." warned Casey.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." waved Electabuzz.

"Oh boy." sighed Meganium.

"Let's go win!" declared Casey.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the Pokemon.

 

Casey recalled her Pokemon and went to the field. The others where waiting and wished Casey the best before heading to take their seats. Casey entered and took her position with her opponent standing across from her. Samantha was the same age as Casey wth shrt red hair, a pink shirt and white skirt.

"Good luck!" called Casey.

"Good luck!" called Samantha.

Both waited before Samantha made the first move.

"Go Starmie!" cried Samantha, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock and Starmie used Confuse Ray.

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Starmie.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Starmie hit with Rapid Spin.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Recover!" ordered Starmie.

Electabuzz hurt its self in confusion. Starmie used Recover.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Recover!" ordered Samantha.

Electabuzz hurts its self in confusion. Starmie used Recover.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz snapped out of confusion hit with Thunderbolt. Starmie hit with Rapid Spin.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit first with Thunder Punch and Starmie fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared the referee.

Samantha recalled Starmie and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Samantha, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I want to keep going." said Electabuzz.

"Are you sure?" asked Casey concerned.

"Yeah." answered Electabuzz.

Casey thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mimic!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Swift and Sudowoodo used Mimic hitting with Swift.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mimic again!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Electabuzz hit with Swift again and Sudowoodo used Mimic hitting with Swift again.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock and Sudowoodo hit with Low Kick.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Sudowoodo hit with Low Kick.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch and Sudowood hit with Rock Slide causing Electabuzz to faint.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Sudowoodo!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." sad Casey.

Casey put her Poke Ball away and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Casey, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent and Sudowoodo used Low Kick.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mimic!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Body Slam which wasn't very effective, but paralyzed Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo was fully paralyzed and couldn't attack.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Lock Kick!" ordered Samantha.

Meganium obeyed and hit with Razor Leaf. Sudowoodo was again fully paralyzed.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf and Sudowoodo hit with Low Kick.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flail!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf then Sudowoodo hit with Flail which was powerful due to how weak Sudowoodo was.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Flail!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium charged up and Sudowoodo hit with another strong Flail.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Samantha.

Sudowoodo was fully paralyzed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Sudowoodo fainted.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" declared the referee.

Samantha recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Stantler!" cried Samantha, releasing her third Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Meganium, hurting.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Casey.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sweet Scent and Stantler used Confuse Ray.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Samantha.

Meganium hurt its self in confusion. Stantler used Sand Attack.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Body Slam, but didn't paralyze. Stantler used Sand Attack.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Samantha.

Meganium snapped out of confusion, but missed with Body Slam. Stantler hit with Stomp.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganum charged up and Stantler ht with Stomp.

"Use Stomp again!" ordered Samantha.

Stantler obeyed and hit with Stomp. It caused Meganium to flinch cancelling Solar Beam.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Stantler.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Razor Leaf getting a critical hit. Stantler used Stomp and Meganum fainted.

"Meganium is unable to battle! The victory goes to Stantler!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put her Poke Ball away and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ratatta!" cried Casey, releasing her third Pokemon.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Stantler used Hypnosis, but it failed and Ratatta used Tail Whip.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Stantler used Confuse Ray and Ratatta used Tackle.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Stantler hit with Stomp and Ratatta hit with Super Fang.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Stantler hit with Stomp first. Ratatta hit with Hyper Fang and Stantler fainted.

"Stantler is unable to battle! The victory goes t Ratatta!" declared the referee.

Samantha recalled her Pokemon and grabbed anther Poke Ball.

"No more messing around! Go Scyther!" cried Samantha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That s where we'll end things for now. Next time, the battle ends. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Casey concludes her battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Samantha released her fourth Pokemon and her Scyther came out. It had a stern and intimidating look causing Ratatta to gulp.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta and Scyther used their respective moves.

"Use Tail Whip again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swords Dance again!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta and Scyther used their respective moves once more.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Swords Dance!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta hit with Scyther who used Swords Dance.

"Scyther keeps using Swords Dance." noted Lara concerned.

"This will be bad when Scyther does attack." added Ash.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta hit with Tackle, but Scyther hit with a devastating Wing Attack.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Lara.

"That Scyther is stronger than I thought." added Pikachu.

"It's trained with Bugsy and his Scyther. It's learned from the best and her strongest Pokemon. Casey need to beat it quickly." said Ash.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Ratatta hit with Super Fang and Scyther hit with another devastating Fury Cutter.

"Finish it with Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Scyther obeyed and with Fury Cutter which was only getting stronger and Ratatta fainted.

"Ratatta is unable to battle! The victory goes to Scyther!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put her Poke Ball away.

"So she wants to use a Bug type. Two can play that game." thought Casey.

Casey grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Casey, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

"Another Bug type." said Lara confused.

"Fury Cutter gets stronger with ever hit. However, Beedrill will still resist it." said Ash.

"Begin!" demanded the referee.

"Use Agility!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Agility and Scyther used Fury Cutter.

"Use Agility!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!"ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Agility and Scyther used Fury Cutter.

"Samantha is still using Fury Cutter." noted Pikachu.

"It it stops once the power of the move resets." replied Ash.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit with Fury Attack twice and Scyther hit with Fury Cutter.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit three times with Fury Attack and Scyther hit with Fury Cutter.

"Use Pin Missile!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit four times with Pin Missile Scyther hit with Fury Cutter.

"This is never ending." mused Lara.

"Casey does have her Pidgeotto." noted Pikachu.

"She must have a plan." said Ash.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack and hit three times. Scyther hit with Fury Cutter.

"It seems we are at a stalemate here." noted the announcer.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit twice with Fury Cutter and hit Scyther hit with Beedrill.

"This match has gotten quite trite." mused Ash.

"Then why don't they change it up?" asked Pikachu.

"Both are sticking to their guns." answered Ash.

"So, they're waiting for the other to back down first." realized Lara.

"Yup." confirmed Ash.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack and hit twice while Scyther hit with Fury Cutter.

"Man, this is dragging on." thought Casey.

The fans seemed to feel the same and boos could be heard.

"Oh no! The crowd seem to be turning on this match!" declared the announcer.

"Use Twineedle!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit with Twineedle and poisoned Scyther. Scyther hit with Slash.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill hit once with Fury Attack then Scyther hit with Wing Attack. Beedrill fainted while Scyther was hurt by poison.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The victory goes to Scyther!" declared the referee.

"Scyther has toppled a third of Casey's team." noted Lara.

"But, it's poisoned now." noted Pikachu.

"That will help her take it down." mused Ash.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put the Poke Ball away and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her fifth Pokemon.

"There we go." said Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack and Scyther used Slash, but was hurt by poison.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack and Scyther used Slash. Scyther was hurt by poison.

"Use Sand Attack again!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash again!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack and Scyther missed with Slash then was hurt by poison.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust and Scyther missed with Slash then was hurt by poison.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Slash!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto went up and Scyther missed with Slash then was hurt by poison.

"Finish it off!" ordered Casey.

Pidgeotto came down and hit with Fly causing Scyther to faint.

"Scyther is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeotto!" declared the referee.

"That's a big relief." said Lara.

"It's not over yet." warned Ash.

Samantha recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." sad Samantha.

Samantha grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Jumpluff!" cried Samantha, releasing her fifth Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust then Jumpluff used Cotton Spore.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Samantha.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack then Jumpluff used Cotton Spore.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Samantha.

both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Cotton Spore and Pidgeotto went up for Fly.

"Why is Pidgeotto so slow?" asked Pikachu.

"Cotton Spore slows down Pokemon and Pidgeotto's been hit with three times now.

"Hit it with Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Poison Powder while Pidgeotto hit with Fly. Jumpluff hung on and Pidgeotto was poisoned.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

"Use Mega Drain!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Mega Drain which wasn't very effective. Pidgeotto went up and was hurt by poison.

"Use Mega Drain!" ordered Samantha.

Jumpluff obeyed and used Mega Drain. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and was hurt by poison, but Jumpluff did faint.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle! the victory goes to Pidgeotto!" declared the referee.

Samantha recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Samantha.

Samantha confidently grabbed her last Poke Ball.

"Go Magneton!" cried Samantha, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Pidgeotto.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Screech!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack which wasn't very effective and Magneton used Screech.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

"Use Tri Attack!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust which did barely anything and Magneton hit with Tri Attack.

"This isn't good." mused Lara.

"Pidgeotto can't even scratch Magenton." added Pikachu.

"Casey is done for." said Ash.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Lock-On!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack and Magneton used Lock-On.

"Use and Attack!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack and Magneton hit with Thunder causing Pidgeotto to faint.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Magneton!" declared the referee.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey grabbed her next Poke Ball and her heart stopped once she realized who it was.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Magenton resists Water." noted Lara concerned.

"And it's part Steel so it's immune to Poison." added Pikachu.

"This is why I said Lara is screwed." sighed Ash.

"Begin!" ordered the referee.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Casey.

"Use Lock-On!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel hit with Bubble Beam and Magneton used Lock-On.

"Use Surf!" ordered Casey.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Surf and Magneton hit with Thunder.

"Use Sludge Bomb." ordered Casey weakly.

"Use Lock-On!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Sludge Bomb which did nothing and Magneton used Lock-On.

"Casey's given up." said Ash.

"Use Poison Jab." ordered Casey flatly.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Samantha.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Poison Jab which did nothing and Magneton hit with Thunder causing Tentacruel to faint.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Magneton and the battle goes to Samantha!" declared the referee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end there. Please let me know what you think about Samantha. Casey's dream has come to an end and next time we'll pick up where we left off. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter. Here, we deal with the aftermath of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Casey recalled her Pokemon and shook hands with Samantha. Both congratulated each other on their fight and Casey wished Samantha the best. Casey met with Lara, Pikachu and Ash who offered their best Casey went to the Pokemon Center and healed her Pokemon then went to where they were staying.

"Hey Casey, how are you doing?" asked Lara.

Casey let out a heavy sigh

I'm hanging in." answered Casey.

"You have a great run." said Pikachu.

"I guess." shrugged Casey.

"There where mistakes made..." began Ash.

Pikachu and Lara shot him glares.

"However, you did very well." concluded Ash.

Pikachu and Lara nodded approving.

"I made plenty of mistakes in my time. I screwed up twice against Sabrina, ran my stupid mouth angering the girls at the Celadon Gym, was a total idiot battling Elesa." explained Ash.

"You can name more." said Pikachu.

"Really?" asked Ash annoyed.

"Okay." answered Pikachu.

"Hell, you did better than I did in the Indigo League and I only lost because my Charizard wouldn't listen." continued Ash.

"Yeah." replied Casey.

"It doesn't sound like you agree." noted Lara.

Casey let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm second guessing myself." confessed Casey.

"Oh no." said Pikachu worried.

"I should have planned ahead further. I should have sent Pidgeotto out against Scyther. I should have sent Tentacruel out another time. I shouldn't have let the crowd get to me when using Beedrill." said Casey.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Don't do this." said Ash.

"Do what?" asked Casey.

"Blame yourself for this lose." answered Pikachu.

"It ain't good for you." added Lara.

"I've done the same thing. After I lost to Richie, after being beaten by Paul time and time again in Sinnoh and every time I lost a conference or high profile battle." explained Ash.

"It's easy to feel that way." noted Casey.

"Yeah." agreed Ash.

Ash took a moment.

"Like Lara said, it's not good for you. Despite how easy it is to given into these feelings, you must not do so." said Ash.

Casey thought for a moment.

"How do I avoid this?" asked Casey.

Ash thought for a moment.

"You have stay positive and look at it from a positive point of view." answered Ash.

"That's not easy." said Casey.

"Nobody ever said it was." shrugged Pikachu.

"Exactly." agreed Ash.

Casey took a moment.

"Okay.'" said Casey.

"Casey, I couldn't help but notice you seemed to give up at the end of the battle." noted Ash.

Casey winced at this.

"My spirit was broken." confessed Casey.

"I understand." said Ash.

"I shouldn't have done that." said Casey guilty.

"You shouldn't have. However, you cannot beat yourself up over it." stated Ash.

Casey took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to my Pokemon." said Casey.

"Good idea." said Ash.

Casey thanked them and left. She walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed. Casey stared at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up. She then grabbed all six of her Poke Balls and looked at them. Casey sighed and threw her Poke Balls. All of her Pokemon released and gathered around Casey.

"Guys..." began Casey.

"I'm sorry." said Meganium.

"I'm sorry." said Beedrill.

"I'm sorry." said Ratatta.

"I'm sorry." said Pidgeotto.

"I'm sorry." said Tentacruel.

"I'm sorry." said Electabuzz.

"What are you six apologizing for?" asked Casey.

"We failed you." answered Meganium.

"The six of us couldn't get the job done." added Beedrill.

"I need to apologize to you." replied Casey.

"Why?" asked Electabuzz.

"I failed you." answered Casey.

The six Pokemon all let out squawks of protests.

"I am the trainer. I should have been better." said Casey.

"You where great." said Ratatta.

"I gave up." confessed Casey sadly.

"Referring to the end of the battle." guessed Pidgeotto.

Casey nodded her head in confirmation.

"I did get that. Especially at the end." admitted Tentacruel.

'Once I realized all was lost, I had no hope." sighed Casey.

"Frankly, I understand." stated Electabuzz.

The other Pokemon and Casey where surprised.

"Once you reach a point where all hope it lost, it's hard not to feel that way." shrugged Electabuzz.

Casey let out a giggle.

"That's exactly what Ash said." noted Casey.

Casey sighed and took a moment.

"I'm sorry for quitting on you." said Casey regretfully.

Casey had tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." replied Meganium.

Meganium wiped the tears away with its leaf.

"We don't blame you." stated Electabuuz frankly.

"Yeah. We all fought together and we all lost together." added Beedrill.

Casey began choking up.

"Don't." begged Tentacruel.

The six Pokemon all began choking up.

"Guys." sobbed Casey.

Casey and her Pokemon all embraced.

"I love you guys." said Casey.

"We all love you too." said the Pokemon.

Casey and her Pokemon all embraced for several minutes before breaking.

"Thanks so much." said Casey.

Casey rubbed her eyes.

"I really needed that." added Casey.

"I think we all needed that too." said Ratatta.

"Yeah." agreed Pidgeotto.

Electabuzz mumbled in agreement.

"You liked it." noted Tentacruel.

Electabuzz rolled its eyes.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Meganium.

Casey thought for a moment.

"We'll have to see." answered Casey.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"I wonder who that is." mused Casey.

The door opened and somebody was talking.

"Casey, come here!" called Ash.

Casey got up and walked to Ash, but was surprised when she saw who was standing there.

"Hello Casey." said Koga.

"Koga." said Casey stunned.

"Please come in." said Ash.

Koga entered and sat down on the couch with Casey in a chair across from him.

"What brings you here?" asked Ash.

"I wanted to see Casey." answered Koga.

Casey gulped at this, but tried to stay calm.

"I want to congratulate you on your excellent performance." said Koga.

Casey raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you." said Casey.

"You put on a stellar performance and you should be proud." continue Koga.

"I have to thank Ash. He trained me really well." said Casey.

"You where a great student." replied Ash.

"Casey, you have come a long way since our battle." noted Koga.

Casey was genuinely taken aback by this.

"You remember that?" asked Casey surprised.

"Of course." answered Koga.

Casey was embarrassed by this.

"You did amazing Casey." said Koga.

Casey laughed for a moment.

"This feels surreal." admitted Casey.

"Why?" asked Koga.

"After you beat me, I was devastated." answered Casey.

Koga seemed interested by this.

"I quit and just went home. I didn't want to compete anymore." said Casey.

Casey shook her head to get rid of these thoughts.

"It took a while to comeback and I was really worried about our rematch." continued Casey.

"But you fought my daughter." noted Koga.

"Yes and I beat her." said Casey.

Casey paused for a moment and cleared her throat.

"She was a good opponent." added Casey.

"I trained her." stated Koga.

"Anyway, this just feels odd considering how badly I was shaken after you beat me." concluded Casey.

Koga thought for a moment.

"Then how about a rematch." proposed Koga.

"What?" asked Casey surprised.

"Tonight, you and I shall have a three on three match. Ash can referee." offered Koga.

"Okay." agreed Casey.

Koga got up and left while Casey raced back to her Pokemon.

"Guys-" began Casey.

"We heard." said Tentacruel.

"So, I need to figure out who to use." said Casey.

"Unfortunately, I am out." said Meganium.

"Me too." added Tentacruel.

"Sorry." sighed Casey.

"We understand." said Meganium.

"I probably won't be much help either." noted Beedrill.

"It looks like I've got my team." said Casey.

"Right." replied Pidgeotto, Ratatta and Electabuzz in unison.

 

Casey spent the rest of the night getting ready for the night. Meanwhile, Ash called President Goodshow and got the okay for their match. That night, the group had dinner and went to the empty main stadium. Lara sat on the side with Pikachu in her lap. Tentacruel, Meganium and Beedrill positioned themselves next to Lara. Finally, Koga arrived and the two trainers took her positions. Ash then took his position as the referee.

"Are you ready?" asked Koga.

"I've been waiting for this waiting for this." answered Casey.

Koga chuckled at this.

"I am glad to hear that." replied Koga.

Casey took a deep breath.

"The following is a three on three battle between Casey and Koga!" declared Ash.

Ash turned his attention to Koga.

"Koga, are you ready?" asked Ash.

"Yes." answered Koga.

Ash turned his attention to Casey.

"Yes." answered Casey.

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, Casey fights Koga in the final chapter. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we finish the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. It's been grand and I thank everyone who supported the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

"Go Koffing!" cried Koga, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Casey, releasing her first Pokemon.

Casey and Koga stared each other down.

"Use SmokeScreen!" ordered Koga.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used SmokeScreen while Pidgeotto used Sand Attack.

"Use SmokeScreen again!" ordered Koga.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used SmokeScreen again while Pidgeotto used Sand Attack again.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Koffing missed with Toxic while Pidgeotto hit with Gust.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing again missed with Toxic and Pidgeotto flew up high.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto went for Fly, but missed. Koffing hit with Sludge.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing hit with Sludge while Pidgeotto flew up high.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Fly!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Fly and Koffing fainted.

"Koffing is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeotto!" declared Ash

Koga recalled his Pokemon.

"Thank you for the valiant effort." said Koga.

Koga put the Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Weezing!" cried Koga, releasing his second Pokemon.

Casey gulped facing Koga's most powerful Pokemon.

"Can you continue?" asked Casey.

"Yes." answered Pidgeotto.

Casey nodded her head.

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Casey

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing hit with Toxic poisoning Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack and was hurt by poison.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack, but was hurt by poison. Weezing then hit with Sludge.

"Use SmokeScreen!" ordered Koga.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust and was hurt by poison. Weeing then used SmokeScreen.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Gust and was hurt by poison. Weezing then hit with Sludge.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Gust!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust and was hurt by poison. Weezing hit with Sludge and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The victory goes to Weezing!" declared Ash.

Casey recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks." said Casey.

Casey put the Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Casey, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

"Use SmokeScreen!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock and managed to paralyze. Weezing used SmokeScreen.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit with Thunderbolt. Weezing was fully paralyzed.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunderbolt again!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunderbolt and Weezing hit with Sludge.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed Electabuzz hit with Swift and Weezing used Swift.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit with Thunder Punch while Weezing was fully paralyzed.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit with Thunderbolt. Weezing was fully paralyzed.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

"Use Selfdestruct!" ordered Koga.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit with Thunder Punch causing Weezing to faint.

Koga recalled his Pokemon.

"Thank you for your valiant effort." said Koga.

Koga put the Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Muk!" cried Koga, releasing his last Pokemon.

Casey's heart nearly stopped seeing Muk again.

"There it is. The Muk that ruined me before." muttered Casey horrified.

"Casey, are you okay?" asked Electabuzz.

"Yeah." answered Casey.

Casey gulped seeing the others waiting on her.

"Can you keep going?" asked Casey.

"Yeah." answered Electabuzz.

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Swift!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Swift and Muk used Toxic.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Shock and was hurt by poison. Muk used Minimize.

"Use Acid Armor!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz hit with Thunder Punch and was hurt by poison. Muk used Minimize.

"Use Acid Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunderbolt, but missed and was hurt by poison. Muk used Sludge.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch, but missed and was hurt by poison. Muk hit Sludge and Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Muk!" declared Ash.

Casey solemnly recalled her Pokemon.

"Thanks Electabuzz." said Casey.

Casey put the Poke Ball away and grabbed her last Pokemon.

"Go Ratatta!" cried Casey, releasing her last Pokemon.

Ratatta came out and nearly had a heart attack facing Muk.

"It's the bottom of the ninth and we're down. I need a walk off." said Casey.

Ratatta nodded and got ready.

"Begin!" ordered Ash.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Muk hit with Sludge and Ratatta hit with Tackle.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Dodge and used Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta hit with Super Fang and Muk missed with Toxic as Ratatta dodged it.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ratatta hit with Hyper Fang and Muk hit with Sludge causing Ratatta to hit the ground hard.

"Ratatta!" cried Casey distraught.

Ratatta struggled to get back up, but collapsed.

"I can't let Casey down..." thought Ratatta.

"Ratatta is unable..." began Ash.

Ash suddenly stopped when Rattata began to glow. It got back up and was Ratatta no more.

"I'm not done yet!" declared Raticate.

"Continue!" ordered Ash.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Koga.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered Casey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Super Fang while Muk hit with Sludge.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Casey.

Raticate obeyed and hit with Hyper Fang cauing Muk to faint.

"Muk is unable to continue! The victory goes to Raticate and the victory goes to Casey!" declared Ash.

Koga recalled Muk and thanked his Pokemon while Casey and Raticate celebrated.

"Casey. You have beaten me fairly. Congratulations." said Koga.

 

The rest of the tournament went by quickly. Casey stayed and watched the rest of the event rooting for Samantha the whole way. Happily, Samantha would go on to win the Indigo League. Casey and the others congratulated a tearful Samantha. Lara said her goodbye and headed home to the Laramie Ranch. Casey and Ash went back to Pallet Town where Casey stayed one last night before returning to Johto. The night prior, Ash decided to check in on her.

"Hey Casey." said Ash.

"Hello." replied Casey.

"I came to see how you where you doing." said Ash.

Ash sat down next to her.

"I'm good." said Casey.

"You had a great run." said Ash.

Casey smiled deep in thought

"I have no regrets." shrugged Casey.

"Nice to hear!" declared Ash.

Casey laid back and sighed.

"Beating Koga felt better than winning the Indigo League." said Casey.

"I know that how much that victory meant to you." noted Ash.

Casey nodded her head in confirmation.

"I had a great weight taken off my back." said Casey.

"I've been here." said Ash.

"Really?" asked Casey.

"Yup." answered Ash.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Casey, you are a good trainer." stated Ash.

"Thanks." replied Casey.

"You've come a long way since we first met." said Ash.

"I could say the same about you." said Casey cheekily.

Ash let out a laugh.

"Very true." admitted Ash.

"It'll be great seeing my family again." said Casey.

"Yeah. I always missed mom when I left." said Ash.

"Yup." sighed Casey.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Ash.

Casey thought for a minute.

"Get ready for my next adventure." answered Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where the story ends. I hope you liked it because it was fun to right. Actually, I've a gotten attached to Samantha a bit so let me know if you want me to do a story detailing her journey getting to the Indigo League. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is chapter one of the story finished. This will be a monthly story while my Pokemon Origins story will be my main story. Next time, Casey begins her journey. Please review.


End file.
